A Different Fairy Tail
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: *Full Summary Inside* Alternate Universe. Friendship!Lu/St, Ro/Yuki, and Na/Li. Lucy/Lisanna. 2nd Retelling of Fairy Tail. Following every arc, except Daphane and a few fillers. New extended prolouge with final Team Strauss team with introductions to the OC members with bios at the end of the prolouge. Episode three coming soon.
1. The Begining and to Hargeon x784

**A Different Fairy Tail **

**By OathkeeperRoxasxNamine09 and ProtoCross**

* * *

**Summary: AU. What if Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe were brothers, and were once raised by their respectable Dragons before disappearing? What if they joined a guild together, and met their lifelong friends, Happy, Lector, and Lisanna? What if Natsu 'dies' and Sting and Lisanna are ever determined to find him? What if Ur never casted Iced Shell, and after a life threatening risk, the two left their old home to join the guild Fairy Tail? These many changes and more are just around the corner for the strongest team of Fairy Tail. All Seven OCs have been picked**

**2nd Retelling of Fairy Tail and follows every arc except Daphne. **

**Pairings: Friendship! Lucy/Sting, Natsu/Lisanna, Rogue/Yukino, Erza/Luke/Cana (friendship)**

**Gray/Juvia**

**Lisanna/Lucy**

**Gajeel/Levy**

**Erza/Jellal**

**Elfman/Evergreen**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail; it is owned and created by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Sting or Lisanna's Point of View"**

"**Lucy's Point of View"**

A/N: Author's Notes to anything we point out.

* * *

_Ages: Sting Eucliffe: 9/10/12/13/14/16 Lucy Heartfilia: 17 Lisanna Strauss: 10/12/13/14/16 Natsu Dragneel: 10/11/13/14/15/17 (once returned) Gray Fullbuster: 11/12/14/15/16/18 Ur Milkovich: 29/30/32/33/34/36 Erza Scarlet: 12/13/15/16/17/19 Mirajane Strauss: 13/15/16/17/19 Elfman Strauss: 12/14/15/16/18 Rogue Cheney: 12/16 (Upon meeting Sting and the others) Yukino Aguria: 12/16 (Upon meeting Sting and the others) Cana Alberona 11/12/15/16/18 Levy McGarden 11/12/14/15/17 (Macao arc) Makarov Dreyar: 81/82/84/85/86/88 Luke Kurenai 10/11/13/14/15/17 Kyuri Yuki Kuruwa 10/13 (10 during x781, 13 in x784) Cyan Mitsu 14/15/17_

* * *

**Prologue: The beginning and to Hargeon x784**

* * *

**In my memories, I don't really remember my parents' faces; I remember the time I spent with my brother. While not brothers of blood, we were raised together like real brothers should be.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe aren't your average boys in the world of Earth Land, but were special in the magic they were taught. They're known as Dragon Slayers, a type of mage who are gifted with the talent to defeat dragons. Raised by the Dragons Igneel and Weissiogia, the two boys were taught Fire Dragon and White Dragon magic, making them Fire and White Dragon Slayers respectably. The two boys spent the time with the Dragons, learning magic and everything under their teachings, that is until the fated day: July 7th, x777. Their foster parents disappeared, along with other Dragons who teaching their growing Dragons Slayers at the time. Gajeel Redfox. Wendy Marvell, Rogue Cheney, and a few unknown Dragon Slayers watched as their Dragons left them to fend for themselves. It was also the same date as a well-known Celestial Spirit mage's passing. Natsu and Sting, with no longer parents to watch over them, decided to finally join a guild. They remembered a guild name their parents mentioned… Its name is Fairy Tail.

* * *

_July 7, x777_

* * *

"So this is Fairy Tail?" asked a boy with salmon colored hair. He looked up at the building with black colored eyes. He wore a red shirt with tan shorts and brown shoes. Around his neck was a white scarf decorated with white scale like patterns. On his left shoulder was a tan knapsack that carried everything the Dragon Slayer had with him.

"It's such a big place." spoke a boy a year younger than the salmon colored boy who had short blond hair. He look at the building with his blue eyes widen. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a gray vest and dark shorts and black shoes. On his right shoulder was a blue knapsack that carried everything he needed.

"That's right, this will be your new home as members of our guild." replied a short elder man with white hair and a bald head. He wore a white shirt with a black emblem in the front with an orange hoodie over it. On his feet were blue and orange striped jester shoes and an orange and blue striped jester hat, "Why don't you take a look around, and speak to me if you two want to be full-fledged members."

"Yes sir." The two boys replied kindly as they ran right in excitedly. Makarov beamed at them and thought to himself, _'I never thought in all my wildest dreams I meet two Dragon Slayers. That makes three in our mix adding Laxus, despite being an artificial Dragon Slayer.'_

Once entering inside, the two were greeted to the everyday life of Fairy Tail. There was talking, laughing, and most of all drinking and smoking. But everyone was having a good time; even some of younger ones like them were enjoying themselves. The two brothers came to one of the tables where a boy a year older than the pink haired boy with raven black hair was sitting in a relaxed position not really wearing clothes except a pair of blue boxers.

"Hey you two are you lost or something?" the raven haired boy asked coolly.

"Gray your clothes?!" a young girl with dark brown hair and a yellow dress down to her ankles said in a warning voice. The raven haired boy known as Gray looked down and exclaimed in shock of being half naked.

The pink haired boy and blond haired boy turned their heads from the two kids, the latter placing his hands behind his head in a relax way and remarked out of nowhere, "What is this, a pervert show?"

Gray's black eyes narrowed in anger as he went up to the pink haired boy's face with teeth clenched in anger while the pink haired boy did the same, his own teeth resembling that of a canine.

"I am not a pervert, pinky!" Gray retorted angrily.

"Who you calling pinky, you droopy eyed pervert!" the pink haired boy retorted back his teeth still bared.

"You wanna go?!" Gray demanded, gearing up to fight.

"Bring it then!" the pink haired boy declared, gearing up to fight too.

Before they could rumble, while the blond haired brother watches on ready to cheer for his older brother, someone intervened and bash the two feuding boys' heads together making them stop fighting in a instance and deal with big headache they were given. As they held their heads in pain, a girl a year older than the three boys spoke with a strict stern voice, "There will be no fighting here, alright?"

She had scarlet red hair that was tied into a braid in the back of her head and wore a white dress with a red tie around her neck and what seems to be armor covering up the upper part of her body. On her feet were black boots and lastly on her belt was a silver bladed sword.

"But Erza…" Gray complained but the scarlet haired girl look to Gray with an anger stare in her black eyes. Gray immediately was silent and sat there looking at her with legs crossed on the ground.

"You two are you new members?" the girl responded looking to the sitting pink haired boy and the standing blond haired boy.

"Um, yes ma'am." The blond haired boy replied a bit terrified of the girl, "My name's Sting Eucliffe. And that's my brother Natsu Dragneel."

"Okay, Natsu… Sting…" Erza repeated before placing her hands to her hips, "Listen up; in Fairy Tail we all treat each and every one of us like a family. So there shouldn't be any fighting from the three of you, got it?" she added.

"Yes…" the three replied heads lowered in shame.

"She's right you know." said another voice, a woman's coming up to them too. She as her appearance would show, a young woman of average height with short dark purple hair and black eyes. She wore a red shirt with a brown coat over it and black pants. From Natsu's and Sting's viewpoint, there was no way she was a married woman or had a child.

"While we aren't all related with the same blood, we are still a family. And family must look after their nakama no matter what." she continued with a smile and a hand to her left hip.

"Nakama?" the two boys repeated confused. They remembered hearing that work from their dragons, but it's the first time they wanted to know what that word really means.

"It means friends or comrades, remember it well, the both of you." Erza added.

"And Gray…" the woman added as well her eyes staring at the half naked boy with eyes like daggers, "Put some clothes on, that's disrespectful to our new members!"

"Yes Ur, right away!" Gray stammered frantically, leaving the one named Ur with Erza, Natsu, and Sting.

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Natsu.

Ur sighed, placing a hand to her forehead, "All the time, don't know why he keeps it up."

Natsu and Sting look to one another and started to laugh, while Erza smiled her arms folded and Ur joined in with a soft laugh too.

After meeting Erza and Ur, Natsu and Sting met and greeted each and every members of the Guild; many were shocked that they were Dragon Slayers and were learning this lost magic. Natsu and Sting were astonished to meet them, but were a little taken aback from all the questions about their dragons. They answered their questions about them, but asked in returned did they know where the Dragons are. But alas, no one in the guild has seen a Dragon or if they really existed. But in the end, Natsu and Sting enjoyed the new experience of being in a guild, of course dealing the countless fights they had with Gray and Erza breaking them up. The brothers now decided to meet with Makarov in his office and become official members to the guild.

"So, did you enjoy Fairy Tail?" the elder master asked the two boys.

"It's great!" Natsu said excited, "Gray's a bit annoying; Erza's scary, but Ur and everyone else are so cool!"

"I agree with Natsu." Sting said smiling, "We want to be members of Fairy Tail!"

"That's the spirit, welcome!" Makarov smiled shaking hands of the two Dragon Slayers.

After getting their stamps placed on their person: Natsu's (a red Fairy Tail mark) on his right shoulder and Sting's (a white Fairy Tail mark) on his left shoulder, it was to this day that Natsu and Sting were members of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**About two weeks after joining, my brother and I met another Dragon Slayer who like us lost his parent the same day as us. He's really kind and caring for a Dragon Slayer like us. Plus, his sword skills are impressive.**

* * *

Two weeks after Sting and Natsu joined Fairy Tail; another Dragon Slayer joined the guild and like the brothers, was found by Makarov. His name was Luke Kurenai, the Sun Dragon Slayer. He was ten years old, the same age as Natsu. He had medium length black hair and blue eyes, along with light colored skin. His attire was really normal for a Dragon Slayer: dark blue jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt, and a black coat that reached down to his waist. On his hip were two blades on either side. (A/N 1)

Luke stood in front of the bar with Makarov where all the members were anxious to hear about this new boy. Natsu, Sting, Gray (who were just finishing a fight that Erza broke up) looked curious at the boy too. One of the members, a young blond haired boy with a lightning bolt scar was watching too. He folded his arms, but kept his gaze on him too. Ur placed a hand to her chin and thought curiously at the boy. Two of the younger generation, one with short brunette hair and the other with short blue hair were watching with interest with the scarlet haired Erza.

"Everyone," said Makarov to the guild members, "I like to welcome you to our newest member. Why don't you introduce yourself, young man?" he added, looking to Luke with a smile.

Luke step forward from the master and cleared his throat, looking at everyone in the guild hall.

"My name is Luke Kurenai, my magic is Sun Dragon Slaying magic." he admitted with a smile.

The whole guild was silent upon Luke's reveal, many eyes frozen after those words. Luke looked confused at their oddness, wondering way they are reacting like that. Even Natsu and Sting were shocked that another Dragon Slayer would exist and they were meeting him face to face. Everyone started to whisper amongst themselves, but Luke wasn't too nervous about this and remained calm.

"Another Dragon Slayer, so that's four so far in the guild now." whispered one of the members.

"Is he like Natsu and Sting, lost his parent?" asked one of the members named Macao, a young man with blue hair and a blue shirt.

"I guess so, if he's like those two and lost his parent the same day, so then it's the same day." whispered a young man with sandy brown hair sitting with Macao named Wakaba.

"What was the date again?" asked the blue haired girl with a yellow dress down to her knees named Levy.

"July 7th, x777." replied Erza.

"I don't know about that, but he does seem nice." said Cana taking a drink of water.

Luke watched all the eyes on him, but smiled sheepishly at the attention. Once his introduction was over, Luke sat with Natsu, Sting, Erza, Gray, Levy, and Cana at one of the picnic benches enjoying lunch as he told his follow younger members the story of his life with his dragon, before and after.

"I use to live in a village a few years ago before I met Shinryu." Luke explained with looks of confusion from the group. (A/N 2)

"Shinryu?" asked Natsu in a puzzled tone.

"The Sun dragon," Luke assured the pink haired Dragon Slayer who nodded understandingly.

"Make there when I was eight, my village was attacked by this dark guild. I'm not sure of the guild, but their magic was incredible, with only three members could do so much damage." Luke continued making everyone gasp in shock. "I was hiding in the rubble seeing the three talking and they took some girl with them. I'm not sure what happened to her, but she could be dead by now with them." he added before gripping his hands tightly together. "I hate Dark Guilds; I hate them for taking whatever lives they please. One day I'll find them and make sure they won't take more lives like my parents." (A/N 3)

"Luke..." Cana and Gray said softly, knowing how it feels to no longer have a parent or for Gray's case, parents.

"After leaving my ruin hometown, I wondered through Fiore when I was found by Shinryu, the Sun Dragon. He took me in and raised me like a real father and son relationship. He taught me Sun Dragon Slaying magic and gave me these." he took from his waist the two blades and places them on the picnic table. The first blade is a pitch black sword, evenly balanced and quite powerful. It has a black handle connected to a hand guard that is longer on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of its obsidian blade so as to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and said blade is outlined in a light gray. A small cross is embroided on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip. The second blade is an aqua-colored sword made of crystalline ingot. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a hilt that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the hilt is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color; the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at. "The black sword Dark Repulsor and the shining sword Elucidator, these were my presents before he was gone." (A/N 4)

Erza raised a right eyebrow looking at the two swords with interest. "So, how good are you in wielding a blade?" she asked calmly.

Luke's face turned a light pink and smiled sheepishly again, "I am an okay wielder from my practice."

Erza unfolded her arms and smiled at the raven haired slayer, "How we have a little sparing match so I see your skills, Luke. If you don't mind, that is."

The boys and Cana gasped in shock; it was a rare sight for Erza to challenge a newcomer to a fight, let alone a Dragon Slayer. Erza seem confident to fight Luke and see what he was made of. Natsu's black eyes sparked in interest to see the fight with Erza, but Gray folded his arms in annoyance on the reveal of the fight.

"This stinks, why does the newbie get to fight Erza when he just joined?" he asked rudely.

Erza turned her attention to the raven haired boy, a dark glare in her eyes adding to the evil aura around her body and the red gleam in her eyes. "You got a problem with that?" as Gray stared to panic looking at Erza and hid behind Sting and Natsu, his head at the girl.

Luke chuckled at the Ice mage and look to Erza with a big smile on his face, "I accept your challenge, Erza Scarlet."

Erza smiled calmly at the Sun Dragon Slayer and the two left the picnic table and went outside the guild, Natsu, Sting, Gray, Cana, and Levy following suit to watch the fight. Erza and Luke stood facing one another in front of the guild, looking at one another with serious looks on their faces. The breeze passed through the two mages, the wind blowing the hem of Erza's dress and the hem of Luke's jacket. The rest of their clothes blowing in the wind too as a cloud of dust past too, the boys, Levy, and Cana watched with eyes glued to the battle that was rearing to start.

"I want to see your full potential Luke, so come at with me with everything you have to offer." Erza said to the Sun Dragon slayer.

"Okay," Luke replied, taking his two swords from his waist and holding them at the ready, "I'll give you everything I've got."

Erza kept her smile and took her silver bladed sword from her hip and held it in her left hand ready to fight as well. Luke took both hands to his swords, gripping the hand guards tightly in his palms.

* * *

_(Cue Erza's theme-Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack 1)_

* * *

"Here I come!" Luke exclaimed taking his blades from his hip and dashing his way to Erza, ready to strike. Erza, taking her blade in her hand, guarded the first blade from Luke and duck down to swing her blade at his feet. Luke leaped back from her and slid his feet on the cobblestone ground; his blades digging the ground while he finally regains his footing. Erza ran her way to Luke with her sword still in her hand and began to swing at Luke while the Sun Dragon Slayer swung back to counter the requip mage with his two blades. Their blades strike at one another with each blow creating sparks hitting the silver, black, and aqua blades. Natsu, Sting, Gray, Levy, and Cana stood with excitement as they watch the many blows made by the swords wielders. They finally crossed blades, Luke and Erza's eyes meeting one another with seriousness in them as they leaped back from each other.

"Whoa, I never thought someone would last longer than Natsu in a fight with Erza." Sting said amazed with Natsu looking at his brother with annoyance in his black eyes as he frowned at him.

"I am impressed so far, but I want to see more this boy's strength." said Cana her hands behind her back with Levy and the boys nodding too.

Back with Erza and Luke, the two mages stared at one another, panting slightly while they looked at one another. Erza took her hand to her hip and smiled at the boy, the raven haired Dragon Slayer catching his brother and redraw his blades to his waist.

"I must say, you're pretty good, Luke. I've been a member of Fairy Tail for a year now and I've never hand a good challenge from one of my friends." she smiled still holding her blade in her other hand, "Really to keep going?"

"You bet I'm not going back down just yet." Luke said, holding his arms spread out from his body. The boys, Cana, Levy, and Erza watched in confusion as to what Luke was doing. Then a loud slurping sound was heard in the battlefield and it was coming from Luke. He was sucking the air, or better yet the yellow streams of light coming from all around him. The Fairy Tail mages were shocked; he was really a Dragon Slayer after all. He was eating the sunlight from the sun, the bright sun in the clear blue sky above them. His stomach was inflating like a balloon as he sucked in more sunlight. Finally he stopped and his stomach deflated then lowering his head to the ground. He looked up at the scarlet requip mage with toothy grin on his face whipping his mouth with his hand, "Now that I've eaten, I rearing to go." (A/N 5)

Luke clapped his hands together as a yellow magic circle appeared under his feet making his features slightly brighter as swirls of yellow magical energy circled around him, "Here goes!" taking a big breath, his cheeks were puffed full of air while a yellow magic circle appeared in front of his face as he exclaimed, "Roar of the Sun Dragon!" and from his expelled breath he let out a stream of yellow light like a stream of flames that travel from his mouth and through the magic circle as it went it's way to Erza, The scarlet haired requip mage leaped her way from the breath attack dodging it in the air. She landed back on the ground as the breath attack went pass her where she stood breaking up the ground. The five mages looked in shock at the breath attack's damage and were impressive of Erza's impressive maneuver to dodge the attack.

Erza's back was turned from the Sun Dragon Slayer, not realizing that Luke was readying for another attack. Luke leaped into the air with his arms behind his back as yellow light ignited in his hands. The yellow then took the shape of the two twirling streams of yellow light appearing on his hands as he exclaimed, "Sun Dragon Wing Attack!" and crash his arms stretched attack like mighty wings in a x formation at Erza. Erza dodged the attack as his wing attack hit the cobblestone breaking it up in the process. The group was still impressed by his strength as the raven haired Dragon Slayer took out Elucidator from his hip and attacked Erza. The scarlet haired mage sidestep from his sword and while his back was facing her, she kicked him in the ground as he toppled like a rolling log. He cried out in pain as he finally stops rolling, his back turned and his aqua colored sword to the ground. Luke panted slightly, feeling the ache of pain from Erza's boots to his back as a battle cry caught his attention. Erza was running her way to him her sword still in her hand. Reacting quickly to Erza's voice, he grabbed his fallen aqua colored sword and guarded as Erza's came leaping at him. Erza's blade crossed with Luke's, the sparks flying from the two swords, the raven haired Dragon Slayer grunting in pain at the pain he was feeling from the weight of Erza. He gritted his teeth, sweat pouring down his face as it seems Erza was ready to break through his guard. Natsu and the others were hanging in suspense, wondering how Luke would escape the deadlock he was in.

'_Damn it, if this keeps up, she might hit me. I've got to find a way to get her away from me.' _Luke thought his eyes strained, but then it hit him. He had the perfect counterattack.

Over by Natsu, Sting, Gray, Cana, and Levy, they watched anxiously as it looked like Erza had Luke under the ropes. Natsu grunted in anger, his teeth clenched in anger while his brother and Gray were concerned and worried. Levy and Cana were too, the brunette and the blue haired mage's hands over another near their chest.

"Damn it, Erza's going to beat him." Natsu said his teeth still clenched.

"Erza's strong, but she beat us too." Gray admitted his arms folded and his black eyes crossed.

"What will Luke do?" Levy asked looking to Cana.

"We'll just have to watch and see what he'll do." Cana replied to the bluenette mage before looking back to the battle at hand.

Back with Luke and Erza, the two were still in deadlock, Erza trying her best to break through Luke's defenses. Luke closed his eyes and opened them, ready to put his plan into action. Taking a deep breath, he shouted, "Roar of the…" as Erza blinked in shock. No way, he wasn't going to fire his breath attack this close? A yellow magic circle appeared in front of his face, confirming Erza's disbelief to be true with a cry of, "Sun Dragon!" and from his mouth fired the stream of yellow energy at Erza with eyes widen in shock. The attack shot her up into the air as she screamed, making everyone shocked.

"Whoa, that was his plan?" asked Natsu still bewildered.

"He needed a way to remove Erza from himself, so he fired a breath attack directly at Erza." Sting explained a smile on his face.

"Because of that, it sent Erza flying up in the air from him and away from him too." Gray added on referring to what they witnessed.

"Now it's time for Luke to place his next move." Natsu said more interested.

From above the ground, Erza escaped the breath attack while it shot up even higher to the sky to look down at Luke who was getting back up. Her dress blew lightly in the air while she floated lightly down to the Sun Dragon Slayer as their thoughts turned to one another.

'_I must say, he's strong for someone two years younger than me. I am impressive.' _she thought her lips forming a smile.

'_Erza's the first real tough opponent I've ever have, I never thought I meet someone strong as her and she's older than me.' _Luke thought smiling up into the air.

'_That's why…" _the two mages thought in unison, Erza's other hand conjuring a second sword from a red magic circle and Luke gripping both his swords tightly in his hands, _'We make this last attack count!'_

* * *

_(Cue Champion of Magic-Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack 4)_

* * *

"Sun Dragon Secret Art!" Luke exclaimed, crossing his arms at once making everyone's eyes widen with shock, he knows a secret art? A yellow magic circle appeared under Luke's feet as his swords flew from his hip and started to stand up right floating on either side of him and started to spin around him rapidly, giving off a light yellow glow. The two spinning blades were glowing too along with his hands lighting up as well. Everyone watched with so much astonishment as to what the young Sun Dragon Slayer was up to. Suddenly, he grabbed both his swords at once and held them at the ready. The blades now glow a yellowish color as he called out, "Nova Blades!" With his feet glowing with Sun Dragon Slaying magic, Luke leap into the air like he was soaring high into sky making his way to Erza. Erza was ready to attack and finally the two mages clashed in the air creating shockwave in midair. The boys were shocked and the girls were wide eyed at the battle as the two mages were rapidly fighting the air. The blades clash and clang in perfect sync, the two not giving up at the slightest. They finally drop to the ground, their feet skidding on the cobblestone ground before Luke readied his next attack. Holding both swords up above his head, he slams them down into the ground, creating multiple shockwaves that were heading their away to Erza. Erza ran to Luke, hopping, skipping, and jumping each and every one of the shockwaves before coming to Luke. Luke dodged her sword swing when she came close to him, the Sun Dragon Slayer doing a 180 flip over Erza's head and was ready to counterattack her back. The requip mage quickly counter too, turning her body to Luke as their blades clashed again, generating even more sparks before them as they apart from one another. Finally skidding to a halt from opposite sides of the field, the two were panting heavily from their long battle. Sweat pouring from their faces, their chests helving for air, but it was time to wrap this fight up. It was time to see who was the strongest in this fight, the one who will come up on top. Erza held her two blades at the ready for the final time, concentrating her magic energy, the same energy when her magic was discovered for the first time. Tower of Heaven… Grandpa Rob…. Simon…. Millliana… Sho…. Wally… Jellal… Those people were her friends and were on that island while she stood her now facing Luke. Her body was surrounded by a red energy, same as the magic circle she concurs.

Luke's body started to glow with yellow energy, the same color as his glowing blades as magical power surged all around his body like Erza. Everyone could feel the magical energy emitting from the two mages, feeling the crisp warm air change with their magic while it made the boys, Cana, and Levy look stunned in shock. Erza and Luke then launch from where they stood, dashing their way to one another to deliver the final strike. The cries of the two wielders called out to one another saying in unison as they collided, "This is it/Cosmic Slash!" (A/N 6)

The two sword wielders' attacks had connected at once, creating a huge explosion of dust and cobblestone clouded the two from view of the others as they themselves were caught in it. Natsu and Sting shield their eyes from the dust as Gray was holding onto to Cana who held Levy while they were being carried by the wind. Gray struggled to keep hold of the girls as they were crying out in fear of being blown away. Finally, the wind started to die down, meaning everything was calming down. Cana and Levy were back on the ground with Gray releasing her hand. Natsu and Sting opened their eyes to see the outcome of the fight. Their eyes were wide as saucer plates as to what they saw. Gray, Cana, and Levy looked bewildered to what they saw too. Back on the battle field, both Erza and Luke kneeled to the ground on either side, their swords beside them. Their heads hung low looking at the ground as they panted heavily. Their clothes, hair, and bodies were covered in dust and scratches, but they rose their heads up to look at one another. They panted heavily, but once they caught their breath, they smiled at one another.

The five young mages started to cheer at the battle's outcome the two combatants rising up from the ground. Luke grabbed his two swords and places them back on his hip and Erza put her sword back on her hip, her second sword vanishing in a blue light. The two mages stood face to face to one another, Erza holding out her hand to Luke's wanting to shake it.

"You're good. I had fun." Erza said smiling.

"Me too, I was nice fighting a strong opponent like you Erza." Luke replied cheerfully closing his eyes as well. Just then, the others ran their way to Erza and Luke looks of congratulations on their faces.

"Erza, Luke! That was an amazing battle!" Sting said excitedly at the two.

"You two were incredible!" Cana and Levy cheered too clapping their hands.

"I got to say, you're really good Luke." Gray remarked folding his arms, not realizing he was in his boxers as Luke commented to him, "Gray, what happened to your clothes?!"

"Damn it!" Gray exclaimed, looking down at his half naked body realizing he lacked a shirt or pants. The group all laughed (although Erza was annoyed at the Ice mage's half naked display) and Luke joined in on the laughter. But he stopped laughing and froze in place, his eyes wide and lifeless. The others look to him in confusion as he started to collapse to the ground. Erza and Cana realized it and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Hey Luke, are you okay?" Cana asked, looking at the now sleeping Luke in their arms.

"He's just passed out from using that Secret Art; it takes a lot of magic power to use. And he's still young, so it does weaken him as we seen now." Sting explained looking at the fellow Dragon Slayer in the girls' arms.

Erza smiled, taking Luke from Cana's arms and placing him on her back. She looked to the others and said calmly, "Let's take him back inside. We might have made a ruckus from our battle so it's better he recovers inside."

"Okay." everyone agreed to the scarlet haired mage and walked their way back inside the guild. Unknowing to the seven, Master Makarov, Ur, and Luxas were hidden above the guild. The third master and the young Ice mage had watched the battle between the two mages along with Laxus. Their arms were folded along with Luxas as the third master spoke up first.

"So what do you think of them now, Ur, Luxas?" asked Makarov.

"Erza's really shown progress since she's joined Fairy Tail. She'll make a fine S-Class mage one day." Ur said smiling calmly.

"That Luke kid is strong as well. A Dragon Slayer with that much potential, I could see great potential in the future for him." Luxas agreed.

Makarov looked into the sun at the yellow warm sun, thinking of something deep in his thoughts. _'Three dragon slayers joined after July 7__th__, x777, that date still bothers me. But if these three have joined, then are there others out there?'_

True to the Master's thoughts, Natsu, Sting, and Luke aren't the only Dragon Slayers that revealed themselves and joined a guild. Others have found homes in guilds or are still traveling on their own, but it won't be long now when the Dragon Slayers finally meet.

* * *

_X778_

* * *

**I remember finding my friend and companion Lector in an egg, and since then we've been inseparable. And that was the time Lisanna was our new friend and Natsu's future wife. I'll never forget it.**

* * *

It was a whole year since Natsu, Luke and Sting joined Fairy Tail and ever since their first day, it was the usual things that were going on for the three boys. Natsu would spent most of the time looking for Igneel, but at the guild hall he would start fighting with Gray and get into fights with Erza. Unfortunately, he never would beat her. While Luke liked fights, he wasn't as fighting crazed as Natsu. At that time, three new members joined the guild by the names of the Strauss siblings.

Mirajane, the oldest of the three, dressed the most oddest. She dressed in gothic-looking clothes, showing her appearance as a tomboy. She wore a dark, skimpy, sleeveless shirt adorned by some light by some curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on the upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet-shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's arms middle finger, and dark nail polish. A long strand of her white hair covered her forehead freely on her face, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive black ribbon. Despite her cold or as Natsu puts it, scary attitude, her blue eyes did show some kindness in them.

Elfman was the second younger, like Mirajane he had blue eyes and short white hair. His skin was a much darker tone over his sister, and wore more western-looking attire, consisting of a blue suit over a white shirt, with a red Papillion around neck, and polished dark shoes. Sting described Elfman as really timid and shy, considering the toughness of his older sister.

Lisanna was the last and two years younger than Elfman and three years younger than her. She was a petite young girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Both boys thought her as really sweet and kind, and it showed when she found the pair in the rain alone one time and cheered them up. It was that moment she was their closest friend in the guild.

It was a few months since the Strauss siblings joined, and while Mirajane made an impact of Erza's life being the two were rivals the same as Gray and Natsu, the three friends' lives changed drastically when after a fight with Gray and Erza, Natsu found three eggs along with his brother and Luke. One was a white egg with blue stripes; the second egg was red and pink and third egg was white with black stripes. With a little help from Lisanna, the three friends made themselves a little house so that their 'Dragon eggs' could be safe. Luke left back to the guild so take care of his egg on his own, but regularly hanged out with them at all times. They sat themselves inside their little shack watching the eggs, waiting for them to hatch. It was getting late and the sun was setting behind them.

"What do think the dragons will like when they hatch?" Natsu asked Sting and Lisanna.

"Beats me, but I can't wait for my egg to hatch." Sting replied with blue eyes open with excitement.

"Hey Natsu, you know what this is like?" Lisanna asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsu replied curiously.

"Like we're one big family: you're the dad, Sting's the uncle, and I'm the mom." she replied before smiling sweetly. "Maybe someday when we're grown up... Can I be your real wife?"

Natsu's face lit up red as a beet, yet he stammered trying to find the words to respond to that request. Sting started laughing before grinned slyly, "Awesome, then I'll be an uncle for real. I can't wait for the wedding."

"Sh-shut up Sting, it's not like that!" Natsu stammered his face getting even redder with each passing second.

"Then why is your face so red, big brother?" Sting grinned, his teeth all showing,

"Keep your mouth shut before I burn it off!" Natsu retorted, grabbing the laughing Sting while his own teeth were bared and shaking him furiously. Lisanna only giggled at the display.

* * *

Back at the guild—

* * *

Ur and Mirajane were sitting by the one of the benches watching the door for any hint of Natsu, Sting, and Lisanna. Mira had her arms folded and so was the older woman. Luke was keeping his egg warm with his body heat as he sat with Elfman and Gray. Levy and Cana sat at one of smaller table playing cards while Makarov sat at the bar. Everyone was thinking of Natsu, Sting, and Lisanna, wondering if they will be alright.

"It's not like Natsu and them to be this late getting home, are they alright?" asked Ur concerned.

"They should be at that little shack they made, so if anything they are there and lost track of time." Mira suggested.

Elfman and Gray sat at their bench, the white haired mage speaking up, "I'll go check up on them later to see if they are alight."

"Thanks Elfman, that'll be much appreciated." Ur replied looking at him.

"I should go too, they are my friends too you know." Luke piped as well.

Erza came to Mira and Ur's table and sat beside them, "You know it never occurred to me how close they have gotten. I would be surprised if Natsu marries Lisanna one day."

"If she can handle Natsu's behavior, I won't mind them married." Gray commented before looking down and saw his clothes weren't gone. He sighed in relief, knowing Ur would scold him if they were missing again.

"They have my vote too, but I have a question, two in fact: do Dragon Slayers have mates or mating season?" Mirajane asked coolly.

Makarov, Erza, Gray, Cana, Levy, Luke, Ur, and Elfman shook their heads. They never heard of that for Dragon Slayers, and doubted it was real. Luke, who was raised by one, didn't know himself.

"Thanks for the heads up, because if Natsu ever tries anything with my sister," Mirajane stated, her body glowed a dark aura that made the boys scared of demon Mira, "I'll rip his arms off cleanly without even spilling a drop of blood."

"Scary…" Gray, Luke, and Elfman commented frightened and worried for Natsu's life. Erza sweat dropped looking at Mirajane, "You really look out for Lisanna, really?" she asked nervously

Over by the bar, Makarov thought his eyes shut tight, _'I best do a background check to make 100% certain. Natsu and Sting's lives depend on it.'_

A few days passed and Natsu and Sting's eggs hatch into not dragons as they expected but two small little kittens. The first one was blue with black eyes and a white tummy. The second was red with black eyes and a light pink tummy and face. The third is a white cat with black stripes resembling a white tiger. They each had two tiny little angelic wings on their backs and were so cute when they were born it made everyone happy. That's what Natsu named his kitten, Happy. Sting named his kitten Lector, after seeing the name in one of his books. Luke named his kitten Byakko which means white tiger. After that, the three Dragon Slayers had their own little cats to raise as Lisanna states it, like their own sons.

* * *

_X780_

Porlyusica's House

* * *

**I remembered being really sick and at the time, my brother, Happy, Lector, Luke, Byakko, Lisanna, Erza, Ur, Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, and the master were all waiting for my recovery. You see to help strengthen my immune system and my magic; I was given something that was placed inside me… a White Dragon Lacrima.**

* * *

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Luke, Lisanna, Mirajane, Ur, and Elfman were waiting outside the home of Porlyusica, The medical advisor to Fairy Tail, for one of their own to be alright. Natsu paced himself, his arms folded and worried. Ur and the others were watching Natsu look worried, and this was a side of the pink haired Dragon Slayer they have never seen before. Apart from the consent determination to battle anyone he sees like an opponent, Natsu showing worry and concern for his younger brother showed some maturity in the boy. Ur decided to speak to Natsu, knowing where he was coming from when worrying for someone. Her daughter… or deceased daughter, was born with some much magic power that even she was worried for her and to hear she dead left a wound in her heart that was reluctantly healed by taking in both Gray and another pupil Lyon as her own family in a sense.

The Ice mage placed a solemn hand to his shoulder, a soft smile pass was on her lips. Natsu look to her, their dark eyes meeting one another. Natsu still remain worried where he stood, finally deciding to speak.

"Ur…" he said softly to the older Ice mage.

"You're really concern for Sting's health are you?" Ur asked showing the kindness she usually gave Gray's other comrades and her own as well.

Natsu nodded and look back to the tree that Porlyusica lived in. He sighed deeply, trying to remember the past really well, "When we were little during time with our Dragons, Sting had moments of being sick. I remember his dad keeping an eye on him until he was better." he looks back to the others and added, "But I never thought he would be this sick. If we didn't take him here, I don't know what I would do."

"Don't worry so much about it, Natsu." Erza assured him arms folded, "Sting's going to be fine, just being more you, the optimistic side I mean."

"Yeah," Gray agreed with a laugh, "Don't dwell about it. He'll be okay."

"You have our support, no questions asked." Mirajane said her arms folded while she spoke to the fire Dragon Slayer coolly. Elfman, Luke, and Lisanna agreed too with additional nods of approval.

"Don't forget that Master Makarov, Happy and Lector are there with Porlyusica too, so they won't let anything happen to one of their own." Ur added in agreement with everyone.

Natsu's worried expression started to change slowly as his fellow members each had hope for Sting's wellbeing. Everyone only thought about him surviving and getting better, nothing about the possibility of him dying. He took a hand to his spiky pink hair and said with a goofy grin, "Thank you, all of you."

It was then another hour of waiting pass for the small group of Fairy Tail mages, waiting for the ok from Makarov or the medical advisor. Finally, someone finally did walk out of the house, and to everyone's surprise it was the medical advisor herself.

Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

She was followed by Makarov, Happy, Byakko, and Lector, The three cats starting to show growth since their birth on X778. Natsu didn't want to sound impatient; he wanted to make sure Sting survived the operation that would cure him. Makarov look to his members of Fairy Tail, not saying a single word while Natsu came up to the four.

"Is… Is Sting going to be alright?" Natsu asked nervously, his eyes shaking slightly.

A slight pause was from the pink haired medical advisor and the elder master, before they nodded in response. Natsu's face rose with happiness as everyone sighed in relief. Sting was to be okay, he wasn't going to die just yet.

"Your brother is a brave young man, Natsu. He'll just have to recover here before we move him to a proper hospital bed." Makarov confirmed.

Natsu bowed his head in appreciation to the two for saving his brother's health, the two cats flying near Natsu's bowed head and smiling up at him.

"You didn't have to worry Natsu; Sting is a strong Dragon Slayer like you." Lector said smiling.

"We weren't going to let him get worse, don't you worry about it." Byakko said as well.

"That's right!" Happy agreed with smile on his face, "We helped both the master and Porlyusica help make Sting feel better. So thank us too!"

Natsu placed a hand to his blue furred cat, slightly ruffling the top of his head, "Okay," he added with a slightly chuckle at the end, "Thanks Happy, Byakko, Lector."

"Alright everyone," Ur announced to the others, "We are probably getting in the way of Porlyusica's time and we are on her property after all."

"She's right, let's return to the guild hall." Erza ordered to the others in agreement to Ur. The Strauss Siblings and Gray all agreed and followed Erza and Ur from the area and left Porlyusica's property. Happy and Lector sprouted their white angelic wings and fallowed after the others. Natsu was last with the two elder mages, still smiling for his brother safe recovery.

"Well, I should be going too." Natsu said turning the other way to follow after his comrades, but Makarov said, "Natsu, is it alright you keep this a secret about how we treated Sting from the other guild members?"

He turned to him and replied, "That's there's a White Dragon Lacrima embedded inside and this isn't the first time you've done this?" he asked.

"Yes, we already told you about Laxus; it is only fair you know the truth." Porlyusica said calmly.

Natsu paused for a moment and added, "I knew something was strange about him, maybe I'll challenge him to another fight and not get beat up next time."

The two elders sighed… typical Natsu, that's for sure.

* * *

A couple days later—

* * *

Since Sting's treatment, the guild was its usual self while they wait for Sting to come home. Natsu made his daily visits to Magnolia Hospital to see if Sting would awaken or not. Sometimes Lisanna, Happy, and Lector were there with him on his trip to see him. Most of the guild would send him get well baskets in hopes for his safe recovery. Natsu still kept visiting his brother every chance he could get before going on requests. It was early in the morning one day, when Sting finally woke up.

The young White Dragon Slayer slowly opened his eyes as his vision was cloudy from not opening his eyes for so long. He groaned a little before seeing the clear image of Natsu, Lisanna, Lector, and Happy standing by the foot of his hospital bed, holding flowers in their hands from the guild. They each smiled at him, the Fire Dragon Slayer said jokily, "Good morning."

"Morning," Sting replied his voice hoarse as ever, "So were they able to treat me?"

"You bet," Natsu replied, he and Lisanna walking closer to him and each sitting on either sides of the bed, "Gramps and Porlyusica were able to treat you. Welcome to the family, third Generation White Dragon Slayer." He added with a hint of a chuckle to the long title.

"Third Generation, Now I really feel like your little brother." Sting smiled before looking at a table littered with get well presents.

"Those are from each member who came and visit you." Lisanna explained seeing the White Dragon Slayer's gaze, "Cana, Levy, Luke, Byakko, Macao, and some like Mira usually talk with you when you were asleep. Even Gildarts came and visit before leaving for a job."

Sting smiled but frown in disappointment, "Sorry I made you guys and the guild so worried for me. I didn't want to get sick like this and everyone have a panic attack."

Happy and Lector shook their heads in disagreement but Natsu replied lightly punching his brother's shoulder, "Nonsense, remember when we first joined Fairy Tail and what Erza said, we treat each and every one like a family. We didn't because we want to; we did because we have to." he closed his eyes and grinned, "We're family, that's why we look out for one another."

"That's right!" agreed Lector his paw up in the air.

"Aye sir!" Happy chimed in excitedly.

Lisanna giggled in agreement and Natsu still smiled. Sting's face warmed up into a cheerful smile, his canine like teeth showing. "Right, thank you."

"Hey how about we take a job once you can leave this place. So, is it a deal?" Natsu asked holding out a hand to his brother.

Sting chuckled, taking his right hand from the sheets and grasping his brother's with a firm and tight handshake, "It's a promise, Natsu."

* * *

Two weeks later—

* * *

Sting finally recovered from the treatment and was allowed to leave the hospital. As promised by his brother, the five friends went on a mission together. It was a simple defeat a band of bandits' mission which was a rewarding 25,000 Jewels. Because of their teamwork and the new moves Natsu taught his brother, it was done easily. They made their way back to the guild, unknowingly running pass two faces they didn't thought they'd meet. It felt like time had stop for them as they crossed paths, a boy with raven black hair and wore a black hoodie and a gray shirt and was accompanied by a girl with white-blue hair, a white top and a matching white skirt. In her hair was a blue rose on the right side of her head. Along with them was a small green cat wearing a pink and black frog suit. It was obvious that it was a girl from the eyelashes visible. They each look at them, their faces showing excitement as they ran from them.

"Who was that?" asked the raven haired boy.

"I heard of them, the Fire and White Dragon Slayer duo, Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe. They made quite the splash in news about them." replied the white-blue haired girl.

"Really Yukino, they're that popular?" asked the raven haired boy.

"Yes Rogue, they are members who joined of the year 777 and already they made an interesting feat on their own as the Salamander and White Dragon." (A/N 7)

Rogue's red eyes followed Natsu and Sting, an interested glint was in his eyes. Yukino and the frog suit wearing cat saw the look in his eyes. From as long they knew him; it's a rare treat to see him interested in anything since their travels. The feeling they could feel out him was one thing for sure…

When the time comes… He would like to fight them one day.

"Rogue, we should hurry on back to Phantom Lord, Gajeel would like to know if we're back from our mission." Yukino said with the frog wearing cat named Frocsh nodding too.

"Okay." Rogue replied and the three made their way home to their guild the same as Natsu, Lisanna, Sting, Happy, and Lector.

* * *

X781

* * *

**To Fairy Tail, we treat everyone like family and will always look out for them. The same day I found myself a new sister, someone ran away from the guild after someone said some hurtful words…**

**Gray, why did you let Kyuri run away?**

* * *

One year after Sting's treatment, two new members joined the guild Fairy Tail. One found by the Takeover Siblings Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna and another who had nowhere to go after losing their family. The first was a girl about fourteen years old with long dark blue hair that reached halfway from her back with a black tied headband and dark red eyes. She wore a yellow tube top with a black vest over it, dark blue shorts reaching her knees and black leggings. Her name was Cyan Mitsu. The Takeover Siblings of Fairy Tail founded her on one of their missions to a town. Hearing rumors of a beast hurting citizens, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman decided to check it out to see what was going in. There, they found the young girl in the mess of destruction of the village. Stains of blood covered the ground but it was shocking that one girl could cause so much damage. Many people were in critical condition when they found them that there was no way to save them. It was better they take Cyan with them; it was the only thing they could do.

Carrying Cyan on Elfman's back, Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman where walking through Magnolia making their way to the guild. The dark blue haired girl looks to Mira and Lisanna who led the group. Mira's arms were crossed under her chest while Lisanna hand her arms to her side. Cyan immediately spoke up to them, her voice low and serious.

"You there, girl with the short white hair?" she asked to Lisanna.

Mira and Lisanna turned to Elfman and Cyan, the second oldest stopping and looking at his sisters. Mira scowled and her arms remained crossed as Lisanna replied sweetly, "its Lisanna miss."

"Lisanna, I got it." Cyan replied before adding, "Lisanna, why did you and your siblings save me back there. You know my magic, similar to yours, killed everyone. But you're taking me to your guild. Why?"

Mira scoffed crossly and said, "Isn't it obvious, we wouldn't leave you there in that mess, be grateful." but Lisanna held out a hand to her older sister to silence her.

"I'll handle it Mira-nee." Lisanna said to the elder sibling. Mira sighed and turned away while Lisanna spoke to Cyan.

"You weren't in control of yourself; you didn't kill every one of your own free will. And we wouldn't hand you to the Magic council because you didn't do anything wrong. It's just us doing what was right, that's all." Lisanna said smiling softly.

"But… I killed my family and friends; I have nowhere to call home to…" Cyan sadly burying her head in Elfman's back making Elfman look solemnly at the girl. Lisanna walked up to the girl and tugged at her shorts getting her attention. Lisanna smiled at her, her blue eyes looking to the dark red eyes of the girl.

"Then, we'll be your family, so that you'll never be without one. And we'll help with your magic as much as possible. That's a promise." Lisanna said smiling at the dark blue haired girl.

Cyan's mouth was slightly agape at Lisanna's words, but smiled softly at the young girl, a single tear sliding down her eyes. Elfman and Mirajane smiled too, looking at their now christened family member with a welcoming atmosphere, "Thank you…" she said softly.

"You're welcome." Lisanna replied as a voice called from a distance.

"Lisanna! Mirajane! Elfman!" a young boy's voice called as the Strauss Siblings and Cyan look to see Natsu Dragneel and Happy coming up to them with panic looks on their faces. They skidded to a halt in front, Mirajane addressing the pink haired Dragon Slayer first.

"Natsu, what are you doing here? Why you seem like something happened at the Guild?" Mirajane asked before asking again, "Does Erza have anything to do with it?!" cracking her knuckles as well.

"No, it's Gray. He made Kyuri run away!" Natsu replied looking as panicked as before he met up with the siblings.

"What?!" the three siblings exclaimed in unison as Natsu asked bluntly, "Who's the girl?"

"Focus on explaining, Natsu!" Mirajane and Lisanna yelled in unison, their eyes slanted like demons.

"Okay, okay, sorry I asked." Natsu replied nervously, not wanting to make Mira and Lisanna any madder. "Well, you know how Kyuri joined a few months ago after finally finding a guild and how she never had any friends and mostly was to herself? You know, she calls herself the black sheep and all. Well Gray wanted to help her and took her on a mission." Natsu explained quickly.

"But she screwed up hard on the mission with Gray that he said some hurtful things to the others that made her run away from the guild. I think the words were, 'How can a black sheep like her screw up on a simple task. She's has no place with us'." Happy finished making everyone even Cyan gasp. Gray said those words, why? It wasn't Gray to say that, sure Kyuri was only a ten year old mostly inexperience with magic, but it was uncalled for Gray to say something like that to a child. Lisanna clutched her fists together and scoffed in anger as she made a beeline to the guild, making everyone gasp seeing her run off like that. Mirajane, Elfman, Cyan, Natsu, and Happy called after Lisanna as they followed after her.

At the guild, Ur, Levy, and Cana were surrounding the Ice mage after his hurtful remark to Kyuri. Gray looked nervous with the three mages around him, his master and S-Class mage seeming like she wanted to knock some sense into her pupil. Erza, Makarov, Sting, Lector, Luke, and Byakko were all worried for the young mage who left.

"How could you Gray, just say those words to Kyuri? She's only a child!" Cana yelled fist clenched tightly.

"You know her parents are gone, her sister died, and her brother nowhere to be found. You let a little orphan up and left with nowhere to go!" Levy yelled too, her eyes flaring up.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just upset over the job we took, I didn't mean any of it!" Gray stammered, feeling the anger boiling from the women.

"Bullshit, I taught you better, Gray!" Ur spat, grabbing hold of his collar making him sweat drop in fear, "I swear, if you weren't like a son to me, I've murder…" but Ur was stopped when the sound of the guild doors opening to the guild seeing Lisanna walking inside the guild. There wasn't the usually smile and cheerful Lisanna the guild normally has, but this Lisanna wasn't in the cheerful mood. Was it because of the news of Kyuri leaving the guild? Everyone's concern was on Lisanna and how she'll react to Gray. Lisanna then step even closer to Gray, Ur, Levy, and Cana; the elder Ice mage releasing Gray with a concern look on her face as she step away from Gray so the two could be face to face. It was silence between the two, Gray looking nervous at Lisanna, the younger mage of two making him feeling guilty looking at her. She came up to his neck, her blue eyes covered by her bangs. Before Gray could utter a single word, it happened in a flash. Lisanna look her right hand and slapped Gray so hard in the face that he toppled to the ground. Everyone gasped seeing Lisanna hit anyone, but the most shocked was Natsu, Mirajane, Elfman, Happy, and Cyan who finally made it to the guild to see Lisanna hit Gray. Gray sat there with his hand to his cheek where Lisanna hit him as she screamed out, "How could you just let Kyuri leave like that?!"

* * *

_(Cue Fairy Tail main them-Piano version-Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack)_

* * *

Gray's black eyes were wide in shock that Lisanna had hit him, the usually kind and never hurt a fly Lisanna hit him. Lisanna breathed heavily, her blue eyes showing the kind of anger that rivals her own sister, "Kyuri was just a child, the most inexperience of any of us with magic, her family is gone, her brother is somewhere no knowing her sister is wondering where he is! And you just say she has no place here?!" her voice becoming louder and louder with each word. Some of the older members, even the slightly older Laxus could hear her.

"I didn't mean to say those things, Lisanna. I was just upset, believe me!" Gray reassured the Takeover mage as she screamed, "I don't care!"

Lisanna lowered her head at the ice mage, her bangs covering her eyes again, "Family looks out for one another, no matter what they so or what happens to them, they never say hurtful things. What you did Gray was hurt an already hurt girl, with no future to call her own, and for what, a mission? We all make mistakes, but it's no right to take it out on a child. You know what I heard from Kyuri even though she never talked to anyone, that she looked up to you, being an Ice mage and all. But you made her feel worse than before, like how she lost her family. How does it feel to know you allow someone to go out there and let themselves killed, how will you let that be on your conscious?!" Lisanna turned away from Gray, her head raised up and her voice low, "Gray, there will be a time when someone cares for you, to even put their life on the line for you. But if you always be you, who know who will regret with their life: the one who loves you or you?" (A/N 8)

Everyone's mouth were hung open at Lisanna's words, but the most shock was Gray himself. He'll regret it, what did she mean? Lisanna came to the request board and picked out a request flyer and walked to the master. Asking to take the request, Makarov nodded in approval and Lisanna walked to Natsu and Happy, her eyes not looking at Gray.

"We'll be going on mission now, get prepared." she said softly but hoarsely.

"Okay." Natsu agreed, looking at upset look on Lisanna's face. Natsu look to his brother and Lector, "Sting, Lector, let's get prepared too."

"Okay." They agreed in unison as they made their preparations. Lisanna spoke out again to the guild, "While I'm away, make our new member and my new sister feel welcome, please?" she asked the guild her voice still hoarse. Everyone look to Elfman and Mira as the second oldest place a fourteen year old girl on the ground, the members all seeing her bandages on her body. She smiled and waved at each every member who wanted to know her. Despite all the attention she was getting, her eyes shift to the departing Lisanna, Sting, Natsu, Happy, and Lector. Cyan frowned sadly at the girl, calling Lisanna by the first honorific since being called her family, "Lisanna-nee…"

* * *

X782

* * *

**I can never forget this day… Natsu, are you really dead? If so, why did you have to go and leave me and Sting? Natsu, you gave up your life to protect me, now I feel awful about it. Natsu… Where are you now?**

* * *

Another two years had passed, and Sting grew into a proud young man despite his age. He was now a slim yet muscular man of average height, with his blond hair now much spikier then when he was a kid jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. His eyes remained slanted, and above the right one is a visible thin scar, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring, with prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged attached to it. Abandoning his old childhood attire, he now donned a blue vest with a golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light green bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants, similar to his brother Natsu, but held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the 'boots' are distinctive in their own right; having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs.

He was running to the guild hall, something was wrong and he felt it. He was followed by his cat friend Lector who now had a little blue vest on this time around. It was starting to rain once he opened the guild hall doors, seeing the dark and gloomy tone the inside had.

"I made it as fast as I could." He panted, trying to catch his breath, "What happened?"

Sitting by one of the tables crowded by most of the guild was a tearful Mirajane. She developed a lot from the past two years, her tomboyish appearance still remained, but the cold blue eyes she gave the guild was now drowned with sadness. Her left arm was bandaged up and her face had mixtures of dirt and blood on it. Her brother Elfman who grown more 'manly' in a way, wearing much darker blue clothes than from his childhood, his left eye now bandaged up. Mirajane was being consoled by Erza, who was a little older too. Ur was also saddened too, sitting with a quiet Makarov. Luke and Byakko were saddening too, their plates getting cold from not eating their food. Cyan, who went on the mission with her adopted siblings was also sad and bandaged as well, tears falling from her eyes. Cana and Levy same with the others were also sad from the news, hearing Mirajane's cries from the other table.

"He… wasn't moving… and we tried to save him, but…" Mirajane said through her tears.

Sting came up to Mirajane and got on his knees, grabbing her unbroken hand and gripping it tightly but not to break it too, "Mirajane… Where's my brother, where's Natsu?!"

Mira look to him, tears continued to fall from her cheeks, not sure what to say to him right now. To Sting, this was a Mirajane he thought he never seen before. Gray came up to the younger brother; his own eyes seem to be saddened too.

"Sting, during the mission, the beast they were trying to stop… It was too powerful." Gray said his own voice now shaking too, "Elfman tried to subdue it with a Full Body Take Over, but… The Beast took over him and it was aiming for Lisanna." he paused taking his left hand to his eyes, covering them, "Sting, Natsu push Lisanna out the way but both of them got hit nevertheless. Lisanna got beat up, but Natsu…. He's dead Sting… Natsu's dead."

The White Dragon Slayer froze with shock at this reveal. He released Mira's hand and his own hands were now on the floor. His mouth was agape, eyes shaking with fear and sadness. Tears started to fall from his own eyes, each drop sliding off his cheek to the ground. Lector places a paw to his partner, sad as well at hearing this terrible, horrible, news.

"Natsu's … dead?" he whispered weakly.

It was a sad day for Fairy Tail to lose one of their own, especially someone like Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer might be bit of a child at times, but he was cheerful and always looking out for his comrades, but now he was gone. Sting, for the most part, was crying not only for the loss of his older brother, but remembered the feeling of seeing his Dragon disappear from his life. He remembered the tears of sadness Natsu had when Igneel had left him too. Now his brother was gone, he'll never see him again… And Natsu will never see Igneel ever again. There was one thing he can do. He looks up to the white haired Takeover mage, asking to her, "Where's Lisanna and Happy?"

"The usual place…" Mira answered hoarsely.

"Thank you…" he said softly, getting up to find the other two. Before he could leave the guild hall, Elfman's voice called to him, Cyan as well speaking up.

"I'm sorry… Sting… I really am." Elfman said his own voice shaking too.

"I should have protected them; I didn't want Natsu to…" Cyan added as well hoarsely

"I know… Don't feel bad for what happen. Natsu wouldn't like that." And with his reply, the White Dragon Slayer ran to the usual place to find Lisanna and Happy. He had to make sure they were alright too.

It was starting to pour once Sting found their shack, Lisanna standing there facing it along with Happy. Same with Sting and the others, she had grown a lot from two years ago when she was a child. Her hair was quite longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. Sting noticed two things that she was now carrying a white scarf in her hands, and her clothes and her body were beat up with scratches and small tears. The second, her guild stamp on her left shoulder was missing. Happy stood with her 'mother', sad too that Natsu was gone. Lisanna was crying, the tears and raindrops mixing together on her face. She spoke to Happy, her voice still shaking, "I held him in my arms, and I didn't want to leave him. Then he just… vanished into the sky…"

"Lisanna…" Sting said from behind her.

Happy and Lisanna turned to face the blond haired Dragon Slayer, his eyes showing the same sadness of losing a love one. They stood there for what seems to be forever. Sting tried his best to hold back the tears, he had to be strong and not show the fear of lost. He spoke again, gesturing his left hand, "Let's head back Lisanna, you'll catch a cold…"

"Okay…" she replied softly and with Happy walking behind them, they made their sad walk back to the guild. Lisanna hugged the scarf to her chest, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Natsu's scarf is all I could have of him. It's his father's scarf, I should at least hold on to it after all, right?" she asked Sting and Happy.

Sting forced a smile, looking at her, "I think Natsu wouldn't mind any other way."

Lisanna looks to him as well and asked, "You really think Natsu is gone?"

Sting shook his head, before replying, "Bodies don't vanish when they die Lisanna, so that means Natsu is somewhere out there." he held a confident fist up into the rain, "I promise that we won't give up until we find him and our dragons, you have my word." He smiled a real warm smile at them, "You'll help right?"

Lisanna smiled, wiping her face of the tears and looked warmly at the White Dragon Slayer, "Right!"

"But we won't find Natsu at our base strength; we need to be stronger in hopes to find him. So up for a little training once everything calms down?" he asked with a smile like Natsu use to do.

"You bet!" agreed Lisanna as Happy chimed in excitedly, "Aye sir!"

The two friends and Happy made their way back to the guild hall, their minds set of getting stronger and looking for Natsu.

* * *

Two years later—

X784, July 3rd

* * *

"What, you mean someone named Salamander is in Hargeon right now?!" asked two mages of Fairy Tail.

It has been two years since the death of Natsu, and Fairy Tail was back to its normal self after losing him. Sting Eucliffe and Lisanna Strauss, now both around sixteen years old, have grown a lot since then. Lisanna was much taller, her white haired a few inches longer in the back and now wore Natsu's scarf around her neck. Her clothes were white and powder blue instead of the pink and pale pink they were before and her new guild stamp now on her left thigh. Sting grew a few inches taller than Lisanna, being a few months older than her and showing he was a Dragon Slayer by his canine like teeth. During the two years, both mages have gotten a lot stronger since then. Lisanna acquired new Takeovers she was able to master, and Sting learned a few new Dragon Slaying techniques, including some as a tribute to his brother. Happy and Lector grew a little more since then, the blue furred cat now carrying a little green bag on his back and like Lector, their wings grew from the tiny wings they were six years ago.

The two had been following leads to the brothers' dragons and Natsu, finally getting a brand new lead today.

"Yeah," a member of the guild said to them one early morning, "I heard from eyewitnesses that someone named Salamander was spotted in Hargeon. If you leave right away, you just might catch him."

"Thanks!" the two mages said in response taking their leave before waving good bye to everyone. They finally had a clue to where Natsu could be it was only a matter of time. But two things were for certain, that one of them won't enjoy the train ride and that is was just the beginning for Lisanna, Sting, Happy, and Lector.

Cana and Levy, close friends to Sting and Lisanna were looking through a photo album and saw Sting, Lisanna, Happy, and Lector leave to follow another lead. Like their friends, they've grown a lot since the seven years after Natsu and Sting joined and the two years after Natsu disappeared. Cana chuckled, turning a page to two separate pictures, one taken on x782 (after Mirajane was made S-Class mage) and X793 (After Natsu vanished). The first picture showed Natsu, Sting, Lisanna, Happy, and Lector in front, with Cana, Levy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Luke, Byakko, Cyan, Elfman, Ur, Wakaba, Macao, Laxus, and Makarov in the back. The second picture was one year after Natsu died, Lisanna standing where Natsu stood wearing his scarf, with Sting standing with her along with Happy, Lector, Luke, Byakko, Mirajane (now wearing a pink dress and smiling) Elfman (changed as well to look more manly), Cyan, Ur, Gray, Erza, Wakaba, Macao, Laxus, and Makarov.

"Sure times flies, does it?" asked Cana, taking a swig of beer.

"It does." Levy replied her eyes looking from the album and to her book.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hargeon—

A girl around seventeen years old had just arrived by train to Hargeon, yawning and taking her left hand to her golden blond hair. She wore a white top with a blue cross in the center with a silver zipper as well. She wore a blue short skirt with a brown belt, a brown pouch that carried her keys, and a black with a heart at the end. She was always was wearing black boots that reach up to her knees and had a blue ribbon tied in her hair. She blinked her chocolate brown eyes look into the blue sky.

"I made it to Hargeon… now to find a magic shop…" the girl decided before leaving the train station and was on her way, carrying a suitcase in her left hand.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Michael: And that was the end of the first chapter of A Different Fairy Tail. Now as this will be different retelling as my first one, this will have new stuff I couldn't do in Re Deluxe yet, plus I had to do a proper Sting/Lucy as real friends not all the shipping crap that's making me hate him more than before chapter 322. And please, don't get me started about the mate cliché that keep cropping up with every Fairy Tail story. Now this is AU for two reasons and this is spoilers in case anyone is interested**

**Rogue and Sting would be around the same age as Wendy if not younger if this was canon.**

**Yukino would be much younger because Sorano is a bit older than her**

**And if you are going to believe that is will be some Sticy clichéd out of character crap, then you are looking at the wrong writer. I will develop Sting and his relationship with everyone, so no shipping on the three Dragon Slayers. Now I promised every arc except Daphne, and a few fillers. Nothing is going to be skipped or rushed, and to flesh out the story more, I will have Lisanna and Sting's flashbacks to the guild prior to Natsu's death. And if you wonder what happened to Deliora, I'll give you one hint**

**It's frozen, but not by Iced Shell**

**And this has call back to another AU, A Simple Spell, and the same basic as my retelling. Now I will develop every last character, not going to leave anyone out as I will follow the anime/manga like a dedicated fan I am. **

**Now, I hope this wasn't rushed, and if so, let me know in your reviews. And I need a big favor, I need two female Dragon Slayers to replace Sting and Rogue in Sabertooth and these are the qualifications:**

**-Water and Ice**

**-Third Generation**

**-Exceeds**

**-Need to be well developed and well liked if they are to be rivals**

**-No shipping for them**

**Update: Considering I am fixing up this chapter, I'm asking for more OCs now. Same rules apply to how OCs should be handled. If you read the rules in one of my other Fairy Tail Stories, then here they are:**

**-These characters must be in style to Fairy Tail, nothing outside the universe. If Rave Master is involved, that's it.**

**-Nothing generic, give the characters unique traits that sets them apart and makes them good characters.**

**-If new Dragon Slayers, range from little kid (Wendy), Teenager (Natsu), or Adult (Laxus). Dragon and Exceed as well.**

**-Make them likable, make readers want to see more of them. I'm never a person to not let good characters die out like profession writers do until they served their purpose.**

**-Don't make them overpowered and have them be either stronger than Fairy Tail until their weakness is exposed or at their level. Fans already find ways to ruin canon characters, don't ruin your OCs.**

**-If related to a good guy, don't go overboard. **

**That's really it, and this like Re Deluxe will have an odd update pattern as I am in College and should be putting time to my schoolwork. So unlike certain writers, don't expect fast updates, maybe two-three weeks apart. And this is not to be treated better than the work Hiro puts out, that's not how I think and neither should you. You wonder why Fanfiction is getting more frowned upon these days. That's really it and next chapter:**

Chapter 1: The Fairy Tail

**See you next time, bye-bye!**

* * *

**In this edit, I will add bios to those we meet in the story. In every arc ending, I will inform new readers about each character, who they are, their magic that was seen so far, and who they are in the prologue.**

* * *

**Bios to those introduced in the prologue**

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Magic: Fire Dragon Slaying Magic**

**Bio: A young man, member of Fairy Tail, and son to the Fire Dragon Igneel. Natsu joined Fairy Tail with his brother Sting and over time gained great friends. Natsu mostly enjoys fighting in the guild, mostly with Erza and Gray. On x782, Natsu mysteriously disappeared during an accident on an S-Class mission was believed dead. No one knows where Natsu went or if he's alive. **

**Sting Eucliffe**

**Magic: White Dragon Slaying magic**

**Bio: Natsu's brother and member of Fairy Tail. Sting is always with his brother and is the ones who gets into fights, but more of an accident becoming like his brother. After Natsu's death, Sting swore to find his brother no matter what the cause. **

**Makarov Drayer**

**Magic: Unknown**

**Bio: Third master of Fairy Tail and the one who found Natsu, Sting, and Luke. While the master of the guild, he values each and every member his children, even to Laxus. After Natsu's death, Makarov remained the same after the Dragon Slayer's disappearance, although he secretly doesn't give up on Natsu.**

**Gray Fullbuster**

**Magic: Ice Make Magic**

**Bio: A member before Natsu and Sting joined. He's mostly strips without realizing it and mostly fights with Natsu. Gray like many of Fairy Tail was devastated by Natsu's death and the guilt and annoyance of causing a member to run away. **

**Cana Alberona**

**Magic: Unknown**

**Bio: One of younger members of Fairy tail and one of Natsu and sting's friends. While not much is really known of her, she seems to be friends to Gray, Levy, and Erza and gain the Dragon Slayers and Lisanna as friends too. Cana was shocked of the news of Natsu's death and was sadden like the rest of the guild.**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Magic: Requip mage**

**Bio: Member of Fairy Tail and member before Natsu and Sting joined. While strict and keeping Gray and Natsu from fighting, she is mostly calm and caring to her fellow members. After her battle with Luke, the two became close friends. After Natsu's death, she took bad for losing someone, but continues to keep on moving forward. Currently at the time of Sting and Lisanna's departure, she was on a request with Luke and Byakko.**

**Ur Milkovich**

**Magic: Ice Make mage**

**Bio: Gray's teacher, S-Class mage, and of those who greeted Sting and Natsu when they joined the guild. Mostly seems like a mother to Gray, but mostly lashes at him for not wearing clothes. While Ur is kind and caring of the guild, she holds many secrets in her heart. **

**Luke Kurenai**

**Magic: Sun Dragon Slaying magic**

**Bio: A Dragon Slayer who joined on x777 the same as Natsu and Sting. Mostly a calm member, Luke does enjoying fight strong opponents; his first battle of Fairy Tail was Erza Scarlet herself that ended in a tie. Luke mostly hanged out with Natsu and Sting when their cats were born or Cana and Erza. After Natsu's death, Luke remained himself to get stronger and spends most of time on missions with Erza.**

**Levy McGarden**

**Magic: Unknown**

**Bio: One of the younger members of Fairy Tail and one of Natsu's and Sting's friends after joining. Levy is usually found with Cana and Erza, but is usually around when things go wrong. After Natsu's death, her team Shadow Gear (A team formed after Lisanna joined and Happy, Lector, and Byakko were born) continued doing their joins for the guild.**

**Laxus Drayer**

**Magic: Unknown**

**Bio: Makarov's grandson and S-Class mage sometime after Natsu and Sting joined. While not interested with the daily lives of his guild, Laxus does see potential in Luke in his battle with Erza. While not showing it, he does miss Natsu after his death, despite all the picky he put him through.**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Magic: Take Over (Satan Soul)**

**Bio: The Elder sister of the Strauss family and S-Class mage. Mira was rather a bad girl type in her younger days one year after Natsu and Sting joined, mostly being hard on others except for siblings, and always fighting with Erza. She seems to have a fond for Natsu, mostly love teasing him. After Natsu's death, she mostly blamed herself for what happened, but continues to get stronger for the day Lisanna and Sting being him home. **

**Elfman Strauss**

**Magic: Take Over (Beast Soul)**

**Bio: The middle child of the family and friends to the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail. When he first joined, he was very timid and shy, not able to perform a full body takeover like Lisanna and Mirajane. Over time, he became more of a man, making being a man his mantra. It was because of him that Natsu died but he doesn't want to blame himself for what happened and continued to get stronger to finally control the Beast.**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Magic: Take Over (Animal Soul)**

**Bio: The youngest in the Strauss family and Natsu, Sting, the cats' closest friend. Lisanna is mostly calm, but won't be a perfectly calm member of the guild when something makes her mad. She used to like Natsu and enjoys teasing him and make him blush, but fell out of love of him when he died. While she is looking for him, it seems she's finally moved on and might find someone to like and protect. **

**Happy, Lector, and Byakko**

**Magic: Aera**

**Bio: Three little flying cats born the same year Lisanna joined. No one knows what they are or why they can fly and talk, but they have been with Natsu, Sting, and Luke ever since. Happy's the happiest of the three, Lector's the calmest, and Byakko's the most cheerful. After Natsu's death, Happy lives with Lisanna and Lector and Byakko mostly keep him company when he's sad. Now that two years passed, Happy and Lector joined Lisanna and Sting on the mission to find Natsu.**

**Rogue, Yukino, and Frosch**

**Magic: Unknown**

**Bio: Three mages who passed Natsu, Lisanna, and Sting when they were returning home to their guild. While not much in known of them, it seems Rogue wants to fight Natsu and Sting one day. **

**Cyan Mitsu**

**Magic: Transformation/Take Over**

**Bio: A girl found by the Strauss siblings after hearing the rumors of someone attacking a village by killing everyone. Lisanna and her siblings took her back to Fairy Tail where Lisanna made Cyan an official family member before hearing the news of Kyuri running away. While trying her best to master the form that killed her family, she misses Natsu like the rest of the guild.**

* * *

#1 Luke is based on the main male character Kirito from Sword Art Online

#2 Final Fantasy Reference

#3 foreshadowing to the guild that killed his family and where Luke's impertinence to the arc shines

#4 His main swords in the series of Sword Art Online

#5 Animax/manga line

#6 when I was submitted Luke, I got to pick what Dragon and Slayer he sound be. The original names I used for the Secret art.

#7 this the only time I call Sting the White Dragon

#8 Spoilers and foreshadowing to chapter 334


	2. The Fairy Tail

**A Different Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1/Episode 1: The Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to A Different Fairy Tail. We begin with the first episode of the series where we meet Lucy, and our first fight in the story. Hope you enjoy the little changes to this chapter as there a few things I never got to do in Re Deluxe, so I hope you enjoyed them here.**

* * *

It was a couple hours since the group of Sting, Lisanna, Happy, and Lector left Magnolia and took the train to Hargeon. Unfortunately for a young blond Dragon Slayer, he had to suffer through it. Before they left their town, both mages had on red and blue coats that covered up Sting's guild stamp and the hem of Lisanna's made her thighs barely visible. Sting was slump onto the ground, the conductor of the train coming to see if the boy was alright.

"Umm, sir?" he asked concerned for the boy.

"Sting, we made it to Hargeon, let's go!" Lector said. He and his fellow cat Happy looked excited as they hovered over their partner while Lisanna grabbed hers and his bags. Sting groaned feeling sick his face looking paler and paler, "This is hopeless; I never want to ride another train ever again." The blond haired Dragon Slayer's face was even paler as he tried to throw up.

"Is he going to be alright?" the conductor asked concerned.

"Yeah, he gets motion sick sometimes when we travel." Lector commented he and Happy rolling his body out the train followed by Lisanna with their bags.

"According to Krov, Salamander should be here somewhere in this town." Happy reminded the group. "Let's go!"

"Give me a few minutes to recover, that train ride really was murder." Sting groaned.

"Sure!" the three responded as Lisanna helped up the blond Dragon Slayer to his feet and carried him to a bench where she places him there to regain his strength. Lisanna walked away from the party, leaving their bags along with them. Sting's head was low to the ground, his face finally regaining color before looking up the leaving train. Happy sat on his left eating a fish; while on his right Lector sat kicking his paws in the air. Lisanna finally came back, carrying two cups of milkshake. She stood in front of the Dragon Slayer, tapping his cup on his head to get his attention. Sting looked up at the smiling Take Over mage before taking his cup.

"Thanks Lisanna." Sting said his hand on the milkshake before taking a sip.

The four friends sat together on the bench, their thoughts on the Salamander Krov told them about and if it is connected to Natsu. Despite the worriedness for Natsu and hopes to find him, it was important to them to keep cool. They have been looking for Natsu for two years, yet no leads have led them closer to him. Lisanna adjusted her friend's scarf and thought about the events of his disappearance.

**Two years ago, Natsu went alongside Mirajane, Cyan, Elfman, and me on an S-Class request to subdue the Beast, the king of monsters. It was to be an easy job for Mira since she was an S-Class mage… however, the Beast was too much for us and Mira got hurt. Elfman tried to perform a Full Body Take Over on it in order to stop it, but the Beast was too strong and took Elfman over. I tried to speak with my brother, but it didn't work and I was to be sent flying to my doom if Natsu didn't come and try and push me away. But we were both sent flying, Mira and Happy called our names. Elfman finally regain control, horrified for what he had done. I got up from the attack, really beat up to find Natsu was hurt as well. I could hear Mira calling for me, so she could see if I was alright. I told my sister to go get help, that Natsu was really hurt. Mira left and I was alone with him. Natsu seem to ve losing conciseness, like he was dying. I pleaded to him hold on, that you'll be fine. Natsu told me something that has been on my mind for these two years:**

"Don't cry, Lisanna… Promise me that no whatever happens to one of us, we'll find each other. Just, protect Sting, Happy, and Lector… Protect Fairy Tail."

**And then, his body started to glow and float away, yet I tried to hold him back. I didn't want to lose him. But he's gone, and I might never see him again… but one day…**

Lisanna looked into the slightly clear blue sky, her blue eyes sharp with determination. Happy, Sting, and Lector did the same, looking up at the sky as serious than ever.

**We won't give up until we find you… Natsu…**

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Hargeon—

* * *

A young girl with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied with a blue ribbon into a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She had large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wore a white top with a blue cross in the center with a zipper in the center too. She wore a blue short skirt along with a brown belt that held a set of gold and silver keys and a black whip with a heart-shaped end and also wore black, leather high heeled boots. The girl slap her hands to the store counter, shock to what the owner had told her.

"What?" she asked her brown eyes open wide, "You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?"

"Afraid so, " a shop keeper, a decidedly older-looking man with two sections of gray hair that protrude from either side of his head and black eyes and wears a dark, almost rusty, gold shirt said to the young girl, "People around here are fishing folk than they are magic folk." He added, the girl responding with a sigh, "I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I build this shop to sell to mages to happen to be passing through."

The girl turned to her side, and sighed while frowning, disappointment in her search. Her hands were balled to her hips when she added, "Oh man, I came out all this way for nothing."

"Now, Now, don't say that little lady; I have all the latest goods, let me show you a few." The ship owner said digging his hands from below the counter still speaking to the blonde haired girl while look to him with her head facing him, pulling out something that closely resembles a rectangular box, with its front decorated by the object's name, placed almost in its center, and by a pair of round, mirror-like objects or drawings, superimposed on, from the top to the bottom, a darker-colored rectangle with jagged borders and a round, decorated drawing resembling a mirror's frame, which is in turn surrounded by four decorations, reminiscent of arrows pointing outwards. He held out with a smile to the girl, "This ColorS magic is popular. All the young girls really seem to like it." he took his left hand to the device, but continued on, "It allows you to change the color of your clothes anytime you want."

He swirled his hand on what seems to work like a dial, before a light glowing light appeared from the top of the device along with a light green magic circle emerged from it too. Immediately, the shop owner's clothes changed from gold to purple instant, he said with smile on his face, "Purple!" as he turned away from the girl.

The girl had her back facing the counter and owner, her hands placed behind her back responding, "I already have one of those." she sighed but added, "What I really want are some powerful gate keys." as the owner's clothes changed from purple to the rusty gold they were.

"Gate keys you say," the owner responded, pulling out something that made the blond haired girl's eyes widen with an excitement, her mouth agape with a smile. "That's a rare request."

Inside of a little box was a silver key and on its bow is hexagonal in shape and carries the crest of the Celestial Spirit Canis Minor at the base. "Oh wow it's the little doggy!" she squealed with delight.

"Yes, but that one's not very powerful you know?" the shop owner assured her.

"I know, but I really, really want It." she replied, a rosy blush and smile was on her face. He picked up the box with her hands she continued on while smiling to the owner, "So how much?"

"20,000 Jewels!" he responded, holding up two fingers to indicate twenty thousand. The blond haired girl got closer to the owner, still smiling widely.

"I'm sorry, but how much was that that again?" she asked trying to keep her smile.

"I said 20,000 Jewels." he replied still smiling.

A sweatdrop was down the back of the girl's head, speechless that it was that much for a Gate Key. There was only one option left. She sat herself on the counter, legs crossed and shirt slightly unzipped to show off her cleavage with her right hand behind her head in an attractive pose. She sported a wink of her left eye too, hoping for sure this will work.

"Aww come on, how much is it really worth?" she asked with a smile, "Surly you could cut me a deal?"

The good news for the blonde haired girl was the sex appeal worked and she got a deal off the key, but the bad news was it didn't go the way she wanted as it was only 1,000 off its regular price. The unfortunately paid the shop owner the money and left into the streets of the town. She growled in anger, stomping her feet furiously passing by many citizens and visitors of the town.

"I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand Jewel. That stubborn old geezer must be blind." she fumed with disgust. Veins were throbbing on her head as he added, "The trick usually works, so much for using my feminine wilds."

But Lucy's angry power walk ended abruptly when the sound of screaming girls caught her attention to the side of the bridge to the bottom below. There seem to be commotion going on down there, as a large group of girls from town were cluttered around someone in the center as two girls pass her by. She face the two girls who rang pass her

"Are you sure?!" a girl with long black hair and a girl dress and white collar asked excitedly.

"He's really here?!" another girl with light brown short hair and a dark pink dress said with her hand in a loved way as she ran with the other girl. "It's Salamander!"

The blond haired girl's mouth was slightly opened, hearing that name sounded familiar to her. "Salamander?" she repeated but then it occurred to her once she gasped in delight, clapping her hands close to the right side of her face, "As in the mage who uses fire magic you can't buy in stores?! Wow?!"

As more of the young girls ran to see this Salamander, the girl added, "I heard he vanished two years ago, I wonder if he finally came back, but why to this dead end town? But who cares, I can't wait to meet him!" and follows after the girls to meet the famous Salamander.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone else was unknowingly closing in on the famous Salamander too—

* * *

A young girl around thirteen years old with a pale white face, sliver hair with black streaks in her hair tied in a bun. Her eyes were a pinkish-purple color that was very cold in their appearance. She wore long, black pants that reach her ankles, and wore a deep red sweater that covered her arms. On her feet were red converse shoes. On her hip by her left side was a blade katana that hanged unsheathed from the hoop of her belt. This girl's name is Kyuri Yuki Kuruwa.

She paused for a moment, taking her left hand to her right arm. She paused, rolling up the sleeve that showed a thin scar on the arm. But it wasn't over yet as she rolled it up completely to reveal a stamp, a black Fairy Tail Stamp.

'It's been three years… I didn't want to run away, but I just couldn't take feeling like the black sheep." she sighed.

Kyuri was a member of Fairy Tail three years ago before the eventual day of Natsu Dragneel's disappearance. Her brother and she were separated when their parents and sister were killed when she was young. She joined Fairy Tail when she was ten, but didn't make any friends during her time. It was during her time that she had made so much 'bad luck' that many members mistakenly remarked about her bad luck, until one took it too far and she ran away. Not the she quit the guild, erase her stamp cliché, she just left. No one was able to find her for three years so she hasn't kept up with the news of the death of Natsu.

"I wonder how everyone is doing… If they even cared about me." she admitted, before rolling down her sleeve.

Kyuri noticed a large group of girls were gathered near someone in the middle. She could hear the screams of 'Salamander!' from the distance. Kyuri gasped, recognizing that name.

"Salamander… That's Natsu's nickname, then he's here?" she asked herself.

She made a quick sprint to the crowd in hopes to see one of her fellow Fairy Tail members again.

* * *

Meanwhile with the group of Sting, Lisanna, Lector, and Happy—

* * *

After leaving the train station, the four mages were now in the streets in search for one called Salamander. Happy and Lector were on top of Sting's and Lisanna's bags while the two young sixteen year old mages were walking alongside one another. Lisanna looks to Sting, her blue eyes as calm as before.

"Hey Sting, do you think this rumor of Natsu is true?" she asked curiously.

Sting pondered, his arms folded, "We should at least try, and we can't just walk away from a chance to see our friend again."

"Besides, the only person by that name is Natsu, or it could be Ingeel." Happy chimed in.

"I agree with Happy and Sting, let's at least try." Lector agreed.

Lisanna turned back to face the ground and street. "Okay, I agree too. We can't lose hope."

The four mages stopped when they heard the voices of the girls in town calling out the name 'Salamander!', 'You're so dreamy!' in a large pack of them. Happy, Lector, Lisanna, and Sting look to one another is shock.

"Salamander?!" they said in unison. Could this be Natsu, meaning their search was finally over? There was only one way to finally out. Happy and Lector hopped off their comrades' bags and ran alongside them excitement on their faces.

"See, speak of the devil, that's gotta be Natsu!" Sting said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Lisanna exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Aye!" chimed Happy.

"Come on!" Lector ordered to the group as they made their way to the crowd unknowingly another member of Fairy Tail and someone else was there too.

* * *

In the large crowd of fangirls of the town—

* * *

A young man, relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face was in the middle of the screaming girls with a charming smile on his face. He had dark blue hair, a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards his right. He wore ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many 'X's, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below his neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such cape, he wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm, with a similar trio being visible on his left wrist. His two fingers of his left hand were raised and push from his body making his cape leave pass his shoulders. The girls screamed and swooned at the young man, all with pink hearts in their eyes. Girls cried out with phrases like, "Handsome!' or 'He's so cool!' all catering around the one called Salamander.

The young blond haired girl was in the crowd too, her mouth open wide like a fish, a faint blush on her face, and her eyes open wide too. Her heart was racing, beating fast in her chest. It felt wrong for some reason, but it felt right to feel this way.

'_Why is my heart beating so fast?' _she asked herself little pink hearts in her eyes too, _'What's gotten into me all the sudden?'_

"You ladies are all so sweet!" he complimented the girls, before taking his gaze to the blond haired girl. His gaze met hers, and she gasped in shock.

"_He looked at me!" _she exclaimed in her thoughts seeing the smile on Salamander's face. She felt more head over heels before even meeting him. She crossed her arms over her chest, her beating heart beating faster and faster. She no longer had her mouth agape, but struggling to not smile, her lips trembling.

"_Is it because he's famous mage?! _She asked herself, _"Is that why my heart's throbbing out of control?"_

She sighed, before a large pink heart was in front of her chocolate brown eyes, feeling more head over heels by the young man.

'_Could it be?' _she asked thinking, hopping on one foot to inch her body even closer and closer to the blue haired man, _'Am I in love.. Is he the one?'_

"Natsu, Natsu, it's us!" five voices called from a distance before entering the center of the crowd with smiles ontheir faces. A boy with blond hair, a girl with white hair, two cats (one blue, the other red/pink), and a young girl with black/sliver hair all pass by several of the girls to see the one named Salamander on either side. The four were on the blond haired girl's left and the young girl was on the Salamander's right. The blond haired girl's hearts in her eyes shattered like glass from a window, revealing her brown eyes again. She was confused but stared at what was going on, seeing the five newcomers. Their smiles turned to confused frowns, yet each uttering the same thing, "Who the hell are you?"

Salamander reacted in a panic, his body all white in shock, bewildered these five don't know who he was. "Who am I?!" he admited in shock. He led his ring finger in the air, the rings gleaming in the sunlight while keeping his cool.

"I am Salamander." He introduced calmly with a smile, showing his perfect white teeth, "Surly you heard of me before?"

"Nope not really…" Sting responded turning his back from the man as he called back, "Hey, wait a minute!" not realizing the change in the girls as they all growled in anger at the boy's remark. They quickly attacked the White Dragon Slayer, taking himself, Salamander, the girls and the cats off guard. Lisanna watched in horror as her friend was getting beat up by a group of wild fangirls.

"Sting, get it together and fight back!" Lector called to him.

"He won't hit an unarmed girl; he was raised better than that!" Lisanna retorted to the red and pink cat as the girls made their own furious remarks at the boy's rudeness to Salamander, calling him 'Creep!" or 'So rude!' or 'He's a great mage, so you better apologize!' and 'we're gotta rip you to shreds!'

As they wrestled the Dragon Slayer to the ground, he groaned weakly, "What is with you girls?!"

**If I ever be in a relationship with a girl, this shouldn't happen. I'll take a kind one over a mood swing one **(A/N 1)

"Now, now my darlings let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." Salamander assured the girls, turning back to him with love in their eyes again. While they swoon over him again, the blond haired girl did not. She crossed her arms, looking at the Salamander with a disapproving scowl. Something about this guy ticked her off, just allow his 'groupies' to attack that boy.

The girls released the White Dragon Slayer, his expression less amused than before, looking to the blue haired man giving him a sighed autograph with his name on it. "Here's my autograph, why don't you give to you little girlfriend over there." He added, gesturing to Lisanna whose eye twitched in anger.

Sting scoffed, snatching the autograph from his hands commenting, "She's not my girlfriend… weirdo."

The girls all growled and tried to attack Sting again to make him pay for talking bad about Salamander when a large bear was in front of them along with Kyuri in front of it too. But it wasn't a real bear, but one crafted by ice.

"Stay away from Sting-kun, you hear me or you'll deal with me, you harpies." She stated darkly, the girls all stepping away from Sting and the girl. (A/N 2)

Lisanna sighed in relief, glad Sting wasn't hurt and overjoyed seeing an old friend who usually was to herself and didn't have any friends.

Salamander didn't seem bothered as her Ice bear vanished and he stated something to the girls, "Well, I'm afraid I have business I must be attending to."

The swooned Fangirls all look to Salamander, saying in unison, "You're leaving already?!"

The blue haired man held out his ring hand and announced with a smile, "Time for the Red Carpet."

With a snap of his fingers, a red magic circle appeared and small purple flames were summoned under his feet. The flames formed a spiral as The Salamander rose a few feet of the girls. The girls were impressed and squealed as Salamander announced something to the girls and getting the others' attention to him.

"I'm having a swuare on my yacht tonight." he announced to the girls, "And you're all invited!" he added before zipping off into the air, leaving the screaming crowd of girls, Sting's party, Kyuri, and the blond haired girl.

Lisanna, Happy, Lector, and Sting looked onwards where Salamander left, one thought was on the White Dragon Slayer's mind.

"Who the heck is that guy?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he was a real creep." A girl's voice said in response to Sting's question.

"Tell me about it." both Kyuri and Lisanna said in agreement, but were confused to who said that. They turned their heads to a young girl a year older than them with blond hair tied up with a blue ribbon, a white and blue shirt with a blue skirt, a brown belt and a black whip. She also wore black boots that reach most of her legs.

"Thank you for your help." she added with a friendly wave and smile.

The four looked confused, but Lisanna turned to Kyuri glad to see her again.

"Kyuri, long time no see!" Lisanna greeted with a smile, placing a hand to the girl's small shoulders.

Kyuri smiled up at Lisanna and greeted her too, "Hey, Lisanna-chan."

"You know, everyone was worried about you, just up and ran off like that." Lector said, looking to the young girl.

Kyuri looked solemnly to the ground, her eyes on the pebble ground. "I'm sorry, I was really upset about all the trouble I caused, and what Gray said…"

Lisanna sighed, "Gray wasn't thinking, he didn't mean it. Besides, I handled him and Ur too… So you don't have to worry about anything." she assured her.

"Really?" Kyuri asked her purple/pink eyes looking into Lisanna's blue ones.

Lisanna nodded to her, but then a loud grumbling noise interrupted the group. The blond haired girl giggled and said, "Looks like you're hungry. Come on, I'll treat you to some food."

"Really?!" the two male cats said excited, feeling hungry and drool coming from the left sides of their faces.

"Thank you." Sting replied as he and the others followed the blond haired girl to restaurant. Inside, the girl decided to introduce herself to the party. The girl sat alongside Kyuri and Lisanna while Sting, Lector and Happy sat on the other side of the table.

* * *

_(Cue Lucy's theme—Fairy Tail Volume one Sound track)_

* * *

"My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you." the blond haired girl greeted to the group.

"Aye, I'm Happy." the blue cat introduced.

"My name's Kyuri Yuki Kuruwa." The young black/white haired girl greeted.

"I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you Lucy." the white haired mage greeted.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe, nice to meet you." the blond haired Dragon Slayer greeted to the blond haired girl.

"And I'm Lector." The red/pink cat introduced last.

Once Lucy ordered their food, the three boys (mostly Sting) were digging into the food while the girls watched and ate themselves. The boys were eating like crazy, bits of food flying around while Lucy looked on with a nervous expression on her face. Many of the costumers were looking at the display as disgusting and barbaric. Lisanna simply smiled, Lucy on the other hand decided to speak again.

"Uh Lisanna, Sting, Lector, Happy, and Kyuri was it?" she asked hoping to get their names correct. Sting replied with a simple mumble of 'yeah' before continued eating his food.

"You're so nice." Sting added still chowing down.

"Thanks, but you can slow down, we're not in a hurry. And food's kinda flying everywhere" she reassured the blond haired Dragon Slayer. But thought with a sigh, _'There's goes the money I saved at that old geezer's shop.'_

Kyuri laughed heartedly, "You haven't changed Sting."

"Anyway, that Salamander guy was using magic, a charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town to think that they were in love with him." Lucy explained to the eating pair.

**Charm Spells have the power to attract people to you against their will. Why would someone use that kind of magic, this is really fishy.**

"But I thought charm magic was illegal, they banned that kind of magic a long time ago." Kyuri asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Yes, and I was able to break out it because the five of you intervened like that, so this is my way of saying thanks." Lucy added.

"Well you're welcome." The five said in unison.

"I know I may not look it, but I'm a mage myself." The blond haired girl stated smiling, her index finger pointing to her face as Sting stuffed tomatoes into his mouth.

"You say so?" Sting mumbled, looking at her.

"Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything." she added calmly before looking back at Sting, Happy, and Lector, "Oh and I should probably explain huh?"

"We wouldn't mind." Lector admitted eating fish with Happy.

"See Guilds are these organizations where mages come together to share information and find work and things like that." Lucy explained to the group. "Unfortunately you're not considered a full fledge mage until you become a member of guild."

Lisanna slightly nodded, but before noticing Lucy acting strange and almost fangirl like. She was fidgeting in her seat with her hands clap close to her face. She added excitedly, "But there are tons of them all over the world, I heard it's really tough to get into the more popular ones and the guild I want to join in the most popular one there is." She turned her head from the boys with a faint pink blush on her face and her hands to her cheeks, gasping a love like sigh before adding steam firing from her nostrils too while speaking really fast, "Yeah, there the greatest and they're always featured in Sorcerer Weekly. Oh if I can actually convince them to let he join, I could just die!"

"Yeah?" Sting replied with a frown

**She's really excited, are most girls excited over join a guild? I hope when she said die, it's won't be by something like sword through the chest? **(A/N 3)

Lucy looked back at them, fanning her right hand in a reassuring way, "I'm sorry, all this mage talk must sound like gibberish to you huh?" she asked before laying her elbows down on the table still smiling, "But I'm telling you, I'm definitely join that guild someday and then I'm gonna take exciting jobs and make lots of money."

"Oh that's nice." mumbled Sting.

"You sure go on a tangent, miss." Lector commented.

Lucy's smile faded when she remembered something from her long winded explanation. These five were looking for someone right?

"Oh man I almost forgot, you guys came here trying to find someone didn't you?" she asked,

"Yes." Lisanna admitted to the girl, "We were looking for our friend, he went by the name Salamander but that guy didn't look like him."

"What does your friend look like?" Lucy asked.

"Well he's about your age… excuse me, how old are you?" Lisanna asked.

"I just turned seventeen a few days ago." She explained nicely.

"Well he's your age, has salmon colored hair and black eyes. Have you seen him?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy shook her head, making everyone sad upon hearing it.

"Well what happened to him?" she asked curiously

The moment Lucy ask that, the white hared mage startled to cry making Lucy and Kyuri look shock. This was strange, why was she crying? Happy looked sad too, not finishing his fish.

* * *

_(Cue Fairy Tail—Piano version—Fairy Tail Volume two soundtrack)_

* * *

"W-What wrong? Are you okay?" Lucy asked stammering.

"Lisanna-Chan, what's wrong?" Kyuri asked.

Sting stopped eating and placed a solemn hand to his comrade, saying lowly, "You don't have to tell her if you don't want to. Don't force yourself, Lisanna."

Lisanna sniffled, whipping the tears from her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry, it's just… the one I'm looking for… something terrible happened to him."

Kyuri gasped, her hands slapping the table in response. "Wait, you don't mean…?"

Lisanna look to the girl, but nodded slowly in order for Kyuri to understand what was going on. The black/s;iver haired girl clapped her hands to her mouth and sat back to her seat.

"No way Lisanna, you can't be serious…" she breathed in disbelief.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on, I'm completely lost." Lucy said hand to her head scratching it.

Lisanna wiped away more of her tears, but said softly, "It's complicated, but the person I'm looking for vanished and I'm trying desperately to find him… me, Sting, Lector, and Happy have tried for two years now…" Lisanna's grip her hands tightly under the table, her body shaking with anger. "I don't who that guy is, or why he's having some party, but I know this…" her nails dug deep into her palms almost making them bleed. "He's not going to get away with what's he's planning, but I'll stop him."

"Me too!" Happy chimed in.

"I'll help too!" Lector chimed in too.

"You got my support Lisanna." Sting grinned.

"If this guy's using Salamander, then he's our enemy." Kyuri placed her hand to her chest, "I'll lend a hand to my comrades."

"You guys need a hand?" Lucy asked, looking at them seeing their serious in their faces.

Lisanna look to her and nodded, a smile returned to her face. "Yeah, that guy's going to pay for using my friend's name… It's time we crash that party."

"Right!" they cheered as one, ready to crash the Salamander's party.

"But, we can't crash any party dress like this…" Lisanna added smiling. "So Sting, would it be alright just this once?"

Sting chuckled, "Well just this once, Lisanna."

"Cool, we got all the rest of the day to get ready. He did invite all the girls, so it makes sense for us to be there." Kyuri said finishing her meal.

"Alright, listen to me and let's go over the plan." Lisanna added, "If we do this, we won't have to any big fighting yet."

"Got it!" everyone said as the five plus Lucy were ready to put their plan into action.

* * *

Meanwhile at night—

* * *

It was the night of Salamander's party, and of course the three girls were there ready to put their plan into action. Lucy was dressed in a red party dress that exposed the top of her cleavage, red high heel shoes and a red ribbon in her hair. Lisanna was dressed in a powered blue party dress with a light blue sweeper on her shoulders with a single button buttoning it up that covered her chest. Her friend's scarf was around her neck too. Kyuri, the youngest of the girls, wore a black dress with a white sash around her waist. On her feet were black short soled heels with white straps. She was wearing a white sweeper around her shoulders the same as Lisanna. They were standing around the bow of the ship with the other girls, doing their best to pretend to enjoy themselves until the signal is called to strike. Lisanna stared into the air, where two small dots were in the sky. Happy, Lector, and Sting were up in the air, the two cats' angelic large wings out and floating in the breeze.

Lisanna pick up one of the glass and stared at the content, giving it a quick sniff before dunking it to the bow. She scoffed looking out into the sea.

**Sleep magic… He's really is a low life.**

"Lisanna-chan." Kyuri whispered to the white haired mage. Lisanna kneeled down to the girl who said, "I asked most of girls, and they all told me the same thing. They claim we're going to Fairy Tail."

Lisanna scoffed again, a glare on her face. "So, that's his angle. Trying to tarnish Fairy Tail… He's low."

Lisanna looked to see Lucy was missing, but added, "Looks like Salamander is talking in private with her. Alright Lucy, just play your part and I'll keep my promise."

* * *

_Flashback—_

* * *

The three girls were now dressed in their dresses a few hours before the party started. Lisanna was flattening her dress down to her feet as Lucy looked to her.

"Hey, Lisanna?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah?" Lisanna replied.

"You seem really determined to deal with that creep. How come, I don't mean to pry?"

Lisanna giggled, placing a hand on her shoulders, "I'll tell you what, do this for us and I'll let you know, okay?"

Lucy smiled, closing her eyes to the mage, "Sure it's a deal!"

* * *

_End Flashback—_

* * *

Lisanna look to where she thinks Lucy and Salamander were, her blue eyes staring seriously at the room where the two were in. She took one last look of it before going to get another glass to 'drink' it. This was all part of their big plan, but it's all important that Lucy somehow get in trouble from Salamander.

**Lucy, don't let us down.**

* * *

Inside the room with Salamander and Lucy—

* * *

"It's Lucy right?" Salamander asked the blond haired girl. "That's a lovely name."

Lucy was sitting on a pink chair facing Salamander who sat across her sitting with his legs crossed. On a small table with a white cloth was a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Yeah, thanks." she replied trying to keep her smile and calmness.

"I like to toast your beauty." he stated to the blond haired girl before snapping his ring hand. The contents of the glasses started to bubble, while Lucy sat with her hands to her lap. Bubbles started to float up from the glasses, but Lucy kept calm keeping her eye on them.

"Now… Open up wide Lucy, savor the taste of each flavorful drop as they enter your mouth." He stated to the girl again.

'_Creepy!' _Lucy exclaimed teeth clenched in her thoughts getting the chills from the guy. She opened her mouth, the droplets getting close to her mouth, her eyes shut, _'I'm strong, and I can get through this." _she told herself.

But she finally opened her eyes, getting up from her chair and slapping the droplets away. Her eyes were narrowed with seriousness, confronting the Salamander about this.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked sternly to the blue haired man. He gasped his mouth agape as she added, "I know what you're up too, you're trying to use sleep magic."

But Salamander regained his cool, smiling at the blond haired mage's deduction, "Very impressive, my dear."

"Look, I might look dumb, but I'm not some stupid girl who is going to be with someone like you if you put me to sleep. You got that?" she retorted, her right fist clenched and her left arm behind her back.

Salamander chuckled, turning to his side, "You know, you're quite the handful."

On cue, the curtains were pulled back, revealing many muscled bound thugs carrying the girls from town on the backs or carried by their waist. Lisanna and Kyuri were among them, but weren't in the same problem the other girls were in. They were pretending to be unconscious. The thugs grinned evilly, as Lucy saw all of them. But she had to play her part, just as Lisanna said.

'_Let's see if I got what it takes to be an actress one day.' _the blond haired girl thought.

Lucy gasped in surprise fake shock, seeing at the girls from town and the two girls she met today.

"What's going on here?" she asked, still playing the role of the victim in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Welcome aboard my ship…" Salamander said his tone must different than what Lucy remembered it. It was much eviler than the charming facade he gave the girls in town. "And it'll be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Bosco…" he smiled but added looking at her, "Don't make me angry!"

"We're going to Bosco?!" she asked in false surprise, turning to Salamander with angry look on her face, "You said you get us into Fairy Tail!"

"Forget it, I just said that you and the girls to gather you all here and make you one of our slaves." He explained coldly.

"How could you?!" she asked still in false shock, but thought, _'So that's why, and Lisanna was right for us to get onboard and not be caught in it. Glad I listened in and helped, or I would be helpless.'_

Lucy looked around at the thugs who still carried the sleeping girls with grins on their faces. "You're going to kidnap these girls?!"

One of the group of thugs chuckled in the room, calls of "That's our Salamander alright!", or "We got a big haul this time!" were heard from two of them before the laughter and grins were stopped by someone else laughing. But it wasn't the thugs or Salamander, but it was Lucy. She was laughing, actually laughing. Her face down to the ground before looking up, her own grin was now on her face.

"I can't believe you fell for it… Lisanna, Kyuri, now!" she called to the entire room.

The thugs were stunned as one of them carrying Lisanna was kicked in the back of the head by a heel as a young girl called out, "Ice Sculpt magic: Spear!"

A spear as tall as an average mage, materialize in the room, startling the one thug carrying the girl. As it shot up in front of him and into the ceiling, it made him release Kyuri. She and the white haired mage flip to Lucy's side, standing ready to fight. The three girls looked serious at the thugs and Salamander.

The thugs were stunned, how are they awake so easily. Salamander wasn't moved, but just clapped. Lisanna kept her blue eyes on Salamander, her anger boiling.

"Bravo, you three plan this whole thing out?" he asked.

"That's right, we had a hunch something was off and we came here on this boat to stop you." Kyuri smirked, "No one lies around me and gets away with it."

Salamander smirked evilly, the many thugs droped the sleeping girls and faced the three girls cracking their fists ready to fight.

"And just how three little girls are going to stop us?" he asked coolly.

Lisanna grinned, pointing to the hole the spear Kyuri conjured made to get their attention. "Who said we're fighting alone."

Just then, the ceiling of the room was burst open as someone came crashing down into it. The floor board was crumbling in the impact, sending dust and pieces of wood flying around. A boy with blond hair and a blue coat appeared with a serious scowl on his face. Lisanna, Lucy, and Kyuri all were excited to see him.

"Sting, just in time!" the girls all cheered to the Dragon Slayer.

But unfortunately, the White Dragon Slayer was on a mode of transportation and as the yacht swayed in the waters, the young blond haired boy's face immediately pale, turning around to puke.

"I'm gonna hurl!" he groaned, leaving the girls, Salamander, and Bora speechless.

"Crap, we forgot about that/you are so lame!" were the calls of Lisanna and Kyuri and Lucy who couldn't believe someone like Sting could be motion sick so easily.

"Lisanna, Lucy, Kyuri, are you okay?" called the two cats from the opening of the boat ceiling. The two cats' angelic white wings were out and looked happily at them.

"Happy, Lector, that goodness you're here!" Kyuri said excited to see them.

"Lisanna's right about these guys, this boat isn't going to where he claims it's going…" Lucy said but added, "Wait, how come you two can fly?" seeing the wings on the cats' back.

The thugs and Salamander were still puzzled and dumb seeing Happy and Lector, not only talking but flying. How can cats fly and talk?

"We'll explain later!" Lisanna said looking to the cats, "Happy and Lector take Lucy and see if you can stop the boat." she looks back to the Salamander and the thugs, "We'll handle these guys."

"Aye!" the blue furred cat said with the pink/red feline comrade agreeing, wrapping their long tails onto Lucy's waist and carrying her off the boat.

Realizing what was going on, Salamander recovered and ordered to his men, "After them, we can't let them report this to the Magic Council!"

In the air, Lucy was swaying back and forth under Happy and Lector, her dress billowing in the air as the two cat flew from the ship to find a way to stop it.

"Wait a minute, what about Sting, the girls and the others?" she asked the two cats.

"Don't worry; they'll be fine, besides we would only have to carry only two people from the both of us!" Happy replied back to the mage.

"Happy we got trouble!" Lector exclaimed to his fellow feline as Salamander readied his attacked.

"Prominence Whip!" he called from the boat, waving his left arm as a red magic circle appeared in front of him, while many purple beams were fired from the magic circle and heading straight for Happy, Lector, and Lucy. The blond haired girl was panicking as the two maneuvered and evade the beams doing their best to protect Lucy. Thee cats carried Lucy higher into the air as she screamed, the beams following after them. With a quick dodge, the cats flew in between the beams; the beams collided in the air in an explosive purple light like fireworks. The thugs were amazed by it, calling it pretty.

"Nimble little felines, I'll give them that." Salamander commented seeing them dodge his attack so easily.

"Hey guys?" a boy's voice called, getting the men's attention once they turned around. Sting was kneeled to the ground, being supported by Kyuri and Lisanna. Sting panted in anger, his canine like teeth clenched in anger, same as the girls who were angry as well.

* * *

"Okay, so how do we stop an entire shop and get it back to shore, because I have no clue!" Lector exclaimed his voice in the wind.

"I have one idea, but I want you guys to trust me." Lucy explained.

"Okay!" the cats replied.

"Drop me into the water, I'll handle it!" she yelled through the wind.

"You're sure?!" they questioned in disbelief.

"Trust me!" she replied back in a serious tone.

Lector and Happy look to the one another as they flew, wondering if they should take the request of the girl. It was the only way to stop the boat and Lucy seem to have the right idea.

"Okay…" they decided and uncurled their tails from Lucy's waist. The blond haired mage began to drop like a rock and dive into the water, but then soon followed by the two cats. Lucy was submerged into the ocean, swimming a little while still underwater. To the Salamander's point of view, the three had falling into the waters.

Salamander spoke sternly to his crew, the thugs beating up on a weaken Sting and pinning Lisanna and Kyuri to the ground.

"Forget about them; let's continue our course to Bosco."

One of the thugs kick Sting's left arm, the Dragon Slayer lifting him up off him with said arm. Lisanna and Kyuri grunted in pain getting the thugs off them.

"Fairy Tail guild…" they grunted in pain, getting Salamander to look back to them. While still kneeled to the ground, they said again teeth clenched, "You're a member?!"

* * *

Back with Lucy, the three were back in the surface as the red/pink cat asked, "So what's the plan, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled in response, looking at the ship slowly sailing away, "Just watch and learn little kitty. Here we go." and pulled from under her dress a pair of keys, three that were gold and three that were silver. She took one key, a gold key with a picture of blue waves at the base, before twirling it in her left hand, "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" she called before plunging the key into the water as blue a blue magic circle and a ring of waves started to pick up. The water picked by from here the blue magic circle was summoned, revealing something appearing from it. It was a royal blue mermaid. She had has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a jewel circlet. In her hands was an Urn, a vase-like container that features curled handles that are symmetrically attached to opposite sides of the vase. It is embellished by dark blue rings studded with blue dots occupying the narrowed neck and the bottom rim of the container, with the widened center of the urn encompassed by a decorative helix-like pattern of blue stripes that are alternatively shaded.

Happy was ecstatic seeing the newcomer, drool forming the side of his mouth. Lector sighed, this was Happy alright.

"A Fish?!" he asked, but Lucy slapped his forehead.

"Not for you!" she remarked to the hungry blue furred feline.

"That's was awesome!" the boys said excited, floating up like Lucy facing the spirit.

"That's the power of a Celestial mage." Lucy said proudly her eyes closed while smiling, "Whenever I use my gate keys, I came summoned spirits from another world to help me."

Lucy then pointed her finger to the boat, addressing Aquarius with a command while Happy stared at the spirit, still wanting to eat her, "Listen up Aquarius, I want you to use your power to push that ship back into the shore."

But Aquarius didn't response with a simple 'Yes ma'am', but with a scoff. Her face was formed into a scowl, not pleased to be here.

Lucy reacted annoyed at the spirit's response while Happy and Lector just watched, "You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help, not to give me attitude!" she yelled at the blue haired spirit.

"Uh Lucy, I don't think you should make her angry." the boys said in fear. But the blue haired spirit was already pissed, speaking to Lucy and the cats with waves forming behind her.

"Let's just get something straight, you might be her daughter, but if you so even drop my key…" she added, the terror in her eyes that made even the cats scared too, "You're dead."

With the cries of a whimper, the three replied, "It won't happen, we promise."

* * *

_(Cue Invoke Magic—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

Aquarius began to absorb water into her urn but before a glint of her urn was made too as she hurls it with tremendous force creating a big wave of water in the middle of the ocean. A big wave of water was carrying the yacht to the port, the passenger all shocked while Sting was still slightly wide eyed.

"Why's the seas so angry?!" Salamander asked in shocked by the change in the current.

But the yacht wasn't the only thing being carried by the waters as Lucy, Happy, and Lector were carried along with it too.

"Hey, don't wash me away with it" Lucy screamed at the water spirit as she was swirling in the water too.

Finally, the big water wave crashed into the port, and the yacht, Salamander, the thugs, Lisanna, Sting, and Kyuri were on was topside on the beach.

"What's the big deal?!" Lucy asked Aquarius after finally getting out of the water to face the spirit while Happy and Lector got out too. Anger boiled in the mage, why would she do such a thing? "You think you could have not swept me up with the ship too?!"

"Oh, that was an accident; I didn't mean to get the ship." she remarked coolly smiling at her.

"Wait?!" she realized, shocked that she really tried to kill her, "So you were aiming for me?!"

But Aquarius turned her head from the blond haired steamed mage adding, "Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a weeklong vacation with my boyfriend." before deciding to rub it into Lucy's face before vanishing into blue light, "And he's hot."

"You don't have to rub it in!" she retorted to the spirit as she left. The two cats then asked to add the final nail to the coffin, "You're single?"

"Don't remind me…" she responded gloomily. Lucy got up from the sand to see the citizens of the town were seeing the topside ship on the beach too. Many were wondering about the odd tidal wave and the ship here on the beach. Salamander held his head in pain, commenting, "That hurt…" but something got he attention, "What in the…?"

Appearing the cloud of dust behind them while on top a part of the ship, were Lisanna, Sting, and Kyuri. Sting had recovered from his motion sickness as he stood with his comrades. Lisanna's dress was ripped from the bottom revealing her pale legs, the same for Kyuri's dress.

"Lisanna, Sting, Kyuri!" Lucy called from the beach and running up to the ship. With the cats on her shoulders, Lucy stopped and looked up at the three. Their expressions weren't like in the restaurant, or Sting's moment of weakness. No, this was a completely different Sting, Lisanna, and Kyuri.

* * *

_(Cue Fist of Flame—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" Lisanna, Sting, and Kyuri asked the Salamander who was below them.

"So what's it to you three?" He replied back, frowning but ordered to the thugs, "Go get them, men!"

"Sir!" they responded with a nod ready to deal with the pest.

"Let me get a close look at your face." Lisanna remarked pulling off her sweeper the same time Sting grabbed the shoulder of his coat and Kyuri her sweeper too. They removed them as Salamander grinned; the three not fazed as they left the shred of clothing fall to the ground.

"Watch out!" Lucy warned to the three as several of the men were coming their way.

Happy and Lector weren't worried like Lucy, instead were smiling. The blue furred cat had a fish in his paws as he assured the blond Celestial mage, "Don't worry about them. We probably should have stood you this earlier, but Sting, Lisanna, and Kyuri are mages too."

Lucy screamed in shock at this reveal. Those three she met, who were so serious about coming onto the yacht, were mages too?

As the thugs were getting closer to the three, they didn't seem worried as Lisanna and Sting swatted them away like flies while Kyuri slashed at them with her katana. With serious looks on their faces, they announced to Salamander,

"Our names are Sting, Lisanna, and Kyuri, we're Fairy Tail mages, and we never seen you before in our lives!" they exclaimed with anger in their voices.

On Sting's left shoulder was a white mark shaped like a fairy, on Lisanna's left thigh was a white mark, and on Kyuri's left shoulder was a black mark. Salamander, his men, and Lucy were shocked. THe Fake Slamander and his men couldn't believe what they saw, neither was Lucy.

"So those three are Fairy tail mages?!" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Those marks!" one thug realized seeing them on the three's bodies. "There's no mistaken it, they're the real deal, Bora." not realizing he let a name not like the Salamander's slip. The now revealed fake Salamander retorted angry at the thugs who spilled the beans.

"You idiot, don't use my real name!" he retorted at the thug.

"Bora… Bora the Prominence. He was kick out of the Titan Nose mage guild years ago." Happy explained to a shocked Lucy.

"Can't believe he stoop this low and steal our friend's name." Lector admitted still on Lucy's shoulder.

Lisanna walked her way first to Bora, her friend's scarf flowing slightly in the night time breeze. "I don't care if you are good guy or bad guy…" her blue eyes narrowed in anger as declared, "No one's going to be tarnishing my friend or Fairy Tail's name while I'm here."

Sting and Kyuri followed suit and followed after her adding, "That's right!"

Bora wasn't fazed by the white girl's remark before saying back, "We'll see about that, little girl!" and stretched out his arms yelling, "Prominence Typhoon!" and conjures a red magic circle in front of himself producing a swirling column of purple fire that was heading for the three. Lisanna's eyes widen as the fire collided with them and engulfed them.

"Lisanna, Sting, Kyuri!" Lucy cried, seeing the three confirmed mages probably being burned from the flames. She tried to go and save them, but Lector and Happy held their paws out, not worried in the slightest.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Lector assured her. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Lucy looked at the cats and back to the ship, worried for them up there in the blazing fire, now goners. The captive girls that were on the ship had woken up and ran from the ship, getting away from the scene. Bora and his men watch the flames, knowing full well that three kids couldn't survive the heat.

"The bigger the talk, the weaker the child." he stated to his men, but was interrupted by a voice in the flames.

"This is horrible, what a horrible tasting flame." A girl's voice commented inside the flames.

"My brother's flames were better; you're really a fire mage? This is no fire I would eat." said a young boy's voice in teasing way.

"How can someone who called himself by Salamander have flames like this?" a younger girl's voice added in agreement, "You're more a liar then I already realize."

Bora turned at this seeing the shadows of the three mages. While her features remained unseen by everyone, the white haired mage started to devour the flames around her and the two. Bora and his men were shocked and speechless that this girl was eating the flames around her. When the flames were finally gone, there not only stood a well fed Lisanna, but a whole new version of her was standing there before looking up at the men.

"Thanks for the meal." she grinned in response, her left hand to her face.

"That girl looks different!" one of the thugs realized.

"Is that… Lisanna?" Lucy asked in disbelief her brown eyes wide with shock.

There standing in the aftermath of the fire attack was Lisanna, or a new one. The girl was no longer wearing her party dress, instead dress in a cotton yukata decorated with red-orange flames. It was a sleeveless yukata and the skirt reach pass her knees. On her back were a red bow and her arms were red half way up her arms, but not red skin but red feathers. Her two hands each resembled a bird's talon but still looked like her hand. Lastly was her white hair now her bangs each had red, orange, and yellow highlights that look like feathers. Her friend's white scarf still reamined around her neck, blowing now in the cool night breeze.

Bora stammered in fright seeing the new girl, "What is that girl?!" he asked terrified.

"Fire won't work on Lisanna, while she's in her Phoenix Soul Takeover." Happy explained.

"Phoenix, you mean the creatures that are reborn from the ashes when they die?" Lucy asked

Lisanna got closer to Bora and his men, Sting following right next to her. "Now I've got a fire in my belly that's waiting to get out!" she admitted, flames surrounding her wrists while white energy surrounded Sting's body. Lucy gasped seeing the energy surging around Sting.

Lisanna held her hands out, declaring along with Sting, "We'll blow you away!" A red magic circle appeared in front of Lisanna's hands as Sting began to hold his breath before a white magic circle appeared in front of him.

"Roar of the White Dragon/Flame Burst of the Phoenix!" the two mages exclaimed, Lisanna sending out a powerful stream of red flames as Sting let out a tornado of white light from his mouth and traveling through the magic circles. The two attacks joined as one, the now stream of fire/white magic collided together with Bora and his men that created a big explosion. Dust and sand were kicked up from the impact of the attack, Lucy's dress picking up from the attack. As the smoke cleared, more damage to the yacht was already made. The many members of Bora's crew were in the wreckage, the former Titan Nose mage floating down with his purple flames and survived the attack.

"B-Bora, I've heard of those two." one of the thugs said to the blue haired mage, "That scarf, those eyes. There's no mistaken it, they're Salamander's comrades…"

Lucy gasped, remembering one of the names besides Salamander… "Wild's Soul… Lisanna's that person?"

* * *

_(Cue Natsu's theme—Fairy Tail volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

"Pay close attention now..." Lisanna said to the fake Salamander and his men, flames still surrounding her wrists while two red and orange wings burst out from her back, her two comrades still ready to fight, "This is what Fairy tail mages are like!" and together, the three mage leap themselves to the fake Salamander, the blue haired mage flying backwards in the air.

"Red Shower!" Bora announced, conjuring another magic circle in front of his body, sending out a number of fierce, purple flames that rained down at the three as they ran pass them. Sting grabbed the arm of Kyuri and hurled her into the air where the fake Salamander was.

Taking her katana, Kyuri swung at the false Salamander, nicking his arms and slashing at his cape, ripping it. As she dived down to the ground, she took from her folds of her sash ice cubes.

"Ice Sculpt magic: Lance!" she called; the cubes in her hand transforming into large ice shaped lances by the light blue magic circle and shot themselves towards Bora. The Fake Salamander evaded them; not realizing it was a sneak attack. Lisanna and Sting came right behind them as they punched the blue haired mage with their fists wrapped in fire and light. The fake Salamander then crashed into most of the town, but the three mages were going straight after him. He finally got up from the wreckage to see them coming his way.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lucy, Lector, and Happy—

* * *

Lucy was watching what was going on in the battle so far with Lisanna, Kyuri, and Sting. She was curious about Sting's magic; he was the most interesting of three. While Kyuri and Lisanna were interesting magic users, Sting was something she never seen before.

"Your friend Sting, he seems to be attacking with Light magic." She said.

"Not just that Lucy, his dragon lungs inhale light, dragon claws to emit light, and dragon scales to engrave the light around him… That's an ancient spell that transforms your body into that of a dragon. In other words, it's a counter spell." Lector informed her.

"What is that?" she asked again curiously.

"Originally it was a dragon interception spell." Happy added.

"Oh my…" Lucy gasped as Bora was ready to launch another attack at the three mage. Anger boiled inside him, not wanting to lose to these children.

"Hell Prominence!" Bora announced, rising back to the air and summoned another red magic which build up purple energy in front of it. Suddenly, a powerful, large, long and destructive beam-like laser was fired from the magic and hit the three as its power destroyed most of the town in its path. But the three Fairy Tail mages stood their ground from the attack, completely unharmed from the attack as Lector finished his explanation to Lucy.

"Dragon Slayer magic, Weissiogia taught him that."

"Damn you!" roared the blue haired mage, conjuring a large sphere of fire in his stretched up hands then hurls it at Lisanna, Sting, and Kyuri. But there was no time to see its effect as Lisanna grabbed the large fire sphere with her hands her feet skidding slightly on the ground. The ground started to spilt below her as she started to eat the whole thing, rendering the attack pointless. With smoke and light of the after flames around her, the white haired Takeover mage remarked to the mage placing a hand to her cheek whipping away like something was on her face, "That's was a pretty good meal."

"Now it's time we turn you in cooked meat!" Sting added his blue eyes flashing in anger making the fake Salamander terrified at the two mages.

"No please, have mercy!" he pleaded to the two mages, but it was too late as Lisanna and Sting joined hands. Flames wrapped Lisanna's left hand and white light wrapped Sting's right. They leaped foreword to Bora on the roof but before twirling in the air.

"Phoenix Fire Talons/White Dragon Holy Punch!" they exclaimed, their element wrapped fists striking Bora with multiple blows with their fists. With one final blow, the fake Salamander was sent crashing into building after building not before finally ending his air travel by hitting the bell tower. With smiles on their faces they returned to the group and released each other's hands, Lisanna reverted to her regular self within a gold light and look to Sting. They kept their smiles to one another and high fived.

Back with the cats and Lucy, after the fight was finished Lector commented smiling holding his paw up with one toe up like a finger, "I thought you can't cook meat with light, but never mind."

"It's amazing, really amazing." Lucy said astonished at the three but added with a yell, "But they really overdid it!"

During the battle with Bora, Lisanna, Sting, and even Kyuri made some must destruction to the town. Burning buildings and wreaked property were the aftermath of the fight. Of course, there was the damage to Bora's yacht even though it was a slave trade ship. In short, while they won, it was overboard.

Suddenly, a large group of yellow and blue cladded knights with traditional shields and spears were marching their way to the group. Sting looked terrified seeing them.

"Crap, it's the army; we need to get out of here!" Sting order the girls, grabbing Lucy's wrist and running away with her along with Lisanna and Kyuri following too. Happy and Lector took off into the air while the army was marching their way.

"Wait, why me?!" she demanded to the three.

"Well you said you wanna join Fairy Tail, right?" Sting asked before he and Lisanna look to her with big smile on their faces.

"So let's go!" they added in unison.

Lucy's expression of panic change to excitement as Sting let go of her hand as she ran along with them.

"Alright!" she cheered as the group of Sting, Lisanna, Lucy, Kyuri, Happy, and Lector ran from the army and return to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Michael: That ends the first episode of A Different Fairy Tail. I did say some changes not much, but I feel this was much better than the first chapter of Re Deluxe. I might go a fix that chapter too. So now you are introduced to one of the OCs I was submitted, thank **xXxMusicNCookiesxXx **for that one. Now her magic isn't like Gray's or other molding magic users, as she is only limited to either use the ice that already there or turn something into ice to use it. So her magic is only limited, not unlimited. ****Now Phoenix Soul you see in this story is the complete version of the one in Re Deluxe, but later in the Phantom Lord arc something from my other Takeover Angel Soul she uses in battle. I won't give you spoilers, but it will help with a Dragon Slayer she will fight before the Gajeel fight. Now then, if you may have noticed, Sting and Lisanna share most of Natsu's quirks, but are going to be his anti-sometimes. You'll see in the next chapter and the start of the Daybreak arc. **

**Now then, just because I can't stress this enough, there will not be Sticy, Gary Stu/Mary Sue characters (Canon or Original), skipped or rushed fights/events/interactions, and there will be a complete Grand Magic Games not a half assed one some people seem to praise in certain people's Fanfiction… won't say names.**

**Now then, the team so far of Team Strauss **

**Edit July 2013:**

**Lisanna/Sting (leaders), Lucy, Gray, Erza, Kyuri, Natsu (post Edolas arc), Cyan, Luke, Byakko, Happy, and Lector**

**The team is now complete and have two good Dragon Slayers to take over the Saber Tooth/Fairy Tail storyline because I am not going to force someone else into it or do the fall for the bad guy cliché. Because Ultear and Jellal aren't really bad guys, they slide, but others... You wonder why I try to not get all dense romance or too racy for T rating stuff either. This isn't going to be that story, so if any Sticy fans are get all in arms, then to every other bad Lucy ship… Don't screw with her or even Lisanna.**

**Now there will be an original Lucy ship, but it's one that hasn't been done much or lack of it at all. It won't be the dense kinda thing, but Mira will see it better than others. **

**That's really it, so here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Episode 2: Tigress, Dragon, Monkey, and Bull

* * *

**See you next time for A Different Fairy Tail and Re Deluxe and Fairy Tail Chronicles will be uploaded sometime in April. Bye-Bye!**

* * *

#1 in short, anyone good that's not Lisanna, Lucy, or even Levy. If people can actually make the ship work, then we'll see how I feel about it.

#2 first time using honorifics. Want me to keep at it or drop it?

#3 spoilers to one of recent chapters. Poor other Lucy, not the best way to go

* * *

**Edit number 2 July 2013: In regards to a certain character's death, It might happen here or not. Re Deluxe, maybe.**


	3. Tigress, Dragon, Monkey, and Bull

**A Different Fairy Tail**

**Chapter/Episode 2: Tigress, Dragon, Monkey, and Bull**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to A Different Tail. We begin the second episode out of 175 episodes/334 chapters. This will follow the end of the Macao arc as the last episode was the beginning of it and the series. **

**Sting *Entering the Characters' Corner along with Lector, Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna*: Hey Michael, you forgot to introduce us last two chapters.**

**Michael *rubbing his head sheepishly*: Sorry Sting, was in the moment. Here are the three main humans: Sting Eucliffe, Lucy Heartfilia, and Lisanna Strauss and our felines, Happy and Lector.**

**Lisanna: This will have every character who you meet in this chapter with every description of what they look like, so think of this before the description overhaul known as the Grand Magic Games arc. You'll see what I mean once we get there. Right now, this episode, not much will change and we might use a few manga references to make this feel more original than to Re Deluxe which was more anime only in content.**

**Lucy: Meaning, Many excusive scenes or dialogue is going to be involved in this story that was in the manga.**

**Happy: This will be the usually 7000+ words chapter that you'll expect.**

**Lector: The final female OC spot for Team Strauss is still up for grabs, so the chapters won't be combined to give reviewers more time. If the female character has the right fit to be a regular along with Team Strauss, then they'll be along as the strongest team.**

**Michael: It's not just about who will be important and help in the arcs, but who can be assistance to where at times it's a fight Natsu would do so in the arcs before Edolas. While Lisanna and Sting can do some of the battles, there are still places even Lisanna and Sting can't do. So it's important that for characters like the living Ur, the OCs who are either members of Team Strauss or extras who are at par to the members who weren't on Tenrou Island, and the others like Yukino and Rogue, that they play a part in the story arcs not slapped on at the last second just to make someone's story better than Hiro's or take away from canon characters like Erza, Gray, or Natsu himself. Now with that out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

It was the next day after the events of Hargeon and the meeting with Lisanna, Sting, Lector, Happy, Kyuri, and their new friend Lucy. As the group made their escape from the army, they made their night filled trip back to Magnolia, the site of the Fairy Tail guild. The girls were back in their regular clothes after the night and were walking to the guild hall on foot.

But before all that, located in the town on Era, a large town, built around a high, rocky mountain. The mountain nested the headquarters of the highest authority in the world of magic, the Magic Council. The rocky mountain is located in the heart of the city, and features a jagged pathway that encircles the circumference of the mountain as an entrance into the Council headquarters. The town is surrounded by forestry and snow-peaked mountains, which can be seen from the Magic Council headquarters' meeting room. The building's appearance is that of an imposing palace, composed of both pure white stone and light blue bricks, with large, elongated windows with arched tops being placed over its walls, some complete with glass, others hollow. The front part is a large facade, dominated in its center by the entrance, consisting of a double door topped by a pyramid-shaped roof, adorned by a bas-relief portraying a naked male figure taking the hand of a naked female figure, with a large shell being placed behind them. The roof is sustained by two massive, rectangular structures, plus a smaller pair of columns directly at the door's sides. Leading to the door it was a staircase, split in two by a concave part in its center. At the entrance's sides, linking it to a pair of simple, rectangular towers, were two colonnades. Towering above the entrance were three balconies, with their lower parts partially hidden by the entrance itself; the central one was topped by a roof similar to the one topping the entrance, similarly adorned by a bas-relief, this one portraying the Council's ankh-like symbol, while the side ones were less imposing, consisting just of large, rectangular windows complete with light blue curtains. Sitting at the outer balconies' sides were two imposing, rectangular towers covered in hollow windows, with pitched roofs consisting of light blue tiles, and sections protruding outwards in the central part of each of them. Two more, similar towers were visible on the backsides of the building. In the building's center, surrounded by those four towers, was a round one, with its conical, tiled roof topped by a high, slender, golden decorative structure, extending several meters up in the air, and having curved protrusions jutting outwards from it.

Inside one of the room, the members of the Magic Council were discussing the events of yesterday. They each stood from one another, on top of a large light blue magic circle with their own magic circles they stood on top of.

"Those idiots from Fairy Tal have gone and done it again." spoke one of the seven members, a short old man with brown hair and a mustache. His tufts of hair resemble ears and what appears to be a light-yellow tail gives him a cat-like appearance. Like the others around him, he wore a many layered robe that belongs to the Magic Council. "This time they've destroyed an entire port!"

"What is the matter with them?" another member, a tall middle-aged man, who always wears small, round, dark shaded glasses, wears a white and blue Magic Council cloak, and has it with the hood up asked in response to the first member. He also has large thin lips and tan skin. He has black hair and huge sideburns that almost hit his lips. On his chin are small chin hairs. He also has small eyebrows that always point down.

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their crazy fair attitude." said a third member with his arms folded, eyes closed, and spoke in a calm cool tone. He dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right hand's middle finger, and had a medallion hidden under his collar.

Beside him, a fourth member, a small old man with thick flesh-colored eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth groaned with his arms folded before adding on. His clothes were different unlike the other members, consist of a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat, "They may behave like fools but we mustn't forget that they're an extremely capable lot."

On his left stood one of two lone female members of the council, a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She wore a white kimono with s short skirt and a yellow bow tied around her wait. This young woman had a rather voluptuous figure, and had her hand to her hip in a bored expression.

"Yes, that's true they presence quite the quantity." spoke up another member in the outmost top, a tall old man with a large gray beard and mustache. He has pointy ears and only opening one eye. On his head is a small bat-like creature.

"I think we should leave them be." remarked the blue haired young man in response to the others while smiling, "After all if it wasn't for those fools, think how boring this world will be."

* * *

Back at Magnolia—

* * *

The group was still going through town to make it back to the guild. Lucy was the most ecstatic, the most ecstatic person Sting has ever met and his brother was no different. Kyuri was also excited to see the guild, wondering how everyone was after vanishing for three years. Lisanna turned to see the ecstatic Celestial mage and decided to remark about her cheerfulness.

"Someone's really excited." Lisanna commented seeing the blond haired mage's smile.

"Oh course, I've been dreaming about joining Fairy Tail for a long time!" she said excitedly, but added, "You know, there was something I never asked you."

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" she asked in response to Lucy's question.

"Your hair... It's the same color as one of my favorite models in Sorcerer Weekly, Mirajane. Are you a fan?" she asked an image of a white haired girl a few years older than Lisanna appearing in her head.

"I'm not a fan." Lisanna giggled to the reply, "Mirajane is my big sister."

Lucy's brown eyes brighten up in excitement as she grabbed Lisanna's arms in a frantic way going into one of her tangents, "Oh wow really?! That's incredible, I can't believe I actually met and talked with Mirajane's sister, it's so awesome!"

Lisanna kept her smile on her face while releasing herself from Lucy's grasp, "I take it you love my sister's pictures, a lot of fans do."

"Who hasn't, I can't wait to meet her!" Lucy added excitedly.

Sting, Happy, Kyuri, and Lector watch the two girls as Lector pointed out something about Lucy, getting the three others' attention.

"You know, she reminds me of Natsu, really excited for anything. It's like a nostalgic feeling seeing that with her."

"Yeah." agreed the others softly seeing the Celestial mage's expression.

"You know, there was something about Lucy that strikes me odd." Sting said taking a hand to his nose, "Her scent, something about isn't right." (A/N 1)

"What do you mean?" Happy and Kyuri asked.

"Beats me, but let's keep on moving." Sting replied as the girls continued after them.

**I have a few things to say to that jerk Krov, sending us on a wild goose chase…**

A few minutes later, the six made it in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. It was an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Sting and Lector introduced to the Celestial mage.

Lucy smiled up wide at the big building, her left hand to her luggage as the boys, Lisanna, and Kyuri came to the doors. Sting took his left foot and kick them opening, announcing their entrance to the guild, "We've made it back alive!" he roared to the guild.

"We're home!" Lisanna, Happy, Lector, and Kyuri yelled with smiles on their faces.

The inside of the guild was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end. Many members greeted the Dragon Slayer and Takeover mages with calls of 'Welcome back Lisanna and Sting!' and calls to Happy and Lector too. Many of the guild members were happy to see Kyuri was fine and okay.

On one of the benches, were two young men of the same age. The one of the back, a slim young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such peculiar irregularity. He donned an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the buggy dark pants covering his legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.

The one he was facing, a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of his head, dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. His attire consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them.

Another person was sitting and talking with members of the guild, a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair. His outfit consisted of a large, white shirt fitting his chests size, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on his left and a light orange band around it, highly reminiscent of those worn by fictional sorcerers.

Another member facing the returned group, a man of average height distinguished by his brown hair, which is kept in a pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. His eyes were closed, but he had light colored eyes. His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals above it are well-defined. His outfit consists of a loose, light green shirt decorated by many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals; a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba's knees and held up by a light belt adorned by many black stars partially hidden by his shirt, and sandals held up by striped bands.

Lucy smiled brightly, stepping into the guild as someone spoke to the White Dragon Slayer.

"So I heard you and Lisanna went all out in Hargeon, have to go on starting trouble…" said a slim man of average height with dark hair pointing upwards, bushy eyebrows, and very prominent upper central teeth, reminiscent of a rodent's. He wore a light, zipped sweatshirt with a high collar and dark lines running down the sleeves' upper parts, bearing the letter "J" on the left part of the chest. He also appeared to be wearing light pants and shoes. His eyes widen as Sting took his foot and kick the man in the face, sending him flying.

Lucy was panic stricken in her face. Her hands up, brown eyes wide, she asked, "Why'd you do that for?!"

Sting stood near the broken mess of chairs and a few tables where the mage was as Sting said his teeth clenched, "Krov, you lied about that tip about Salamander, I'm gonna kill you!"

Krov emerged from the wreckage, yelling to the Dragon Slayer, "Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one to blame here! I was just passing a rumor I heard!"

"It was a rumor?!" Sting realized his blue eyes flared, "I don't have time to be chasing rumors, my brother is missing!" as Lucy stood dumbfounded at the display as Lisanna stood a little mad too. Someone else was sitting on one of the benches, a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs and black eyes. His initial outfit consisted of a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head. The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes.

"You wanna fight?!" Krov yelled to the blond haired slayer. "Let's go!"

Sting then sent the buck tooth mage flying across the guild, making several of the table and its occupants flying into the air. Happy and Lector waved their paws calmly before adding, "Now, now, Sting, you need to calm…" but the two felines were hit by one of the members screaming, "Down!" and were bouncing around the tables like a balls and hit the wall.

Many of the guild members started to fight, contents of drink, broken tables, and scratches of their faces as they started fighting with one another. Lucy was smiling, despite the fighting that was going on.

"Oh wow!" she said, standing with Lisanna and Kyuri, "I'm actually standing in the Fairy Tail guild hall."

One of the mages who watch another mage flying down to the ground, turning attention to where he heard the names of Sting, Lisanna, and Kyuri. He had spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. A Blue Fairy Tail stamp was on his right pectoral and wore a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it and a metal bracelet.

"So Sting, Lisanna, and Kyuri finally made it back, huh?!" he asked, getting Lucy's attention to see the young man was half naked, wearing a pair of dark blue boxers. Lucy screamed and jumped in fright, seeing the half-naked mage. Kyuri turned her face away from him while Lisanna greeted the mage with a calming smile while the raven haired man had his teeth gritted in anger.

**That's Gray Fullbuster, a powerful mage who occasionally has the urge to well… Strip. Why he does this, I don't know.**

Gray stomped his way to the huge brawl that was in front of the girls deciding, "It's time we settle things once and for all Eucliffe!"

"Gray, your clothes!" a young woman at the bar said. She is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, brown hair, which reaches down to the middle of her back, with the shade varying from time to time, having been initially plain brown. Two long strands of hair frame her face which reaches down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe in which it appears more thick and wavy. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Her fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors and crimson. Her shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. Her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many 'A's', and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

"I don't have time for that!" he retorted to the young woman at the bar, turning back to her. The girls look to the young woman at the bar who was holding a wine glass in her right hand and sitting with her legs crossed.

**That's Cana Alberona; she holds the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker. **

Cana sighed, looking away from the fighting and commented, "You see, I don't date the men here because they have no class." But immediately started drinking from a wine barrel, living Lucy wide eyed and slack jawed.

Back with Gray and Sting, the raven haired mage was stomping to the blond haired Dragon Slayer holding Krov in a headlock demanding, "Come here and fight me, Sting!" kicking something out of his path to the White Dragon Slayer as the two mages were a mere few feet from one another.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Sting retorted, looking back to Gray while still holding onto the buck tooth mage.

A pair of wooden soled sandals was hitting the wood floors as a young, proud and bold voice spoke, coming his or her way to the commotion.

"It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies." spoke a young man, getting the three girls' attention to him while he folded his arms in a serious manner. He was a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over the girls. His long white hair like Lisanna's is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. His outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read 'The greatest' and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt. His outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, and held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners. Lisanna and Kyuri greeted the tall male with smiles and their own greetings, "Good afternoon Elf-nii/Elfman-san." They said in unison.

**This is Elfman, my older brother by one year. He's a muscled bound mage who believes the only mean to solves any problem are two strong fists. Even I don't what that means. **

"I'm a real man!" the older white haired mage said proudly to Sting and Gray, his left fist held up in the air, "You want me to prove it to ya?"

"I can't believe he's encouraging them." Lucy said while smiling in a look of disbelief.

Sting and Gray turned around, teeth gritted in anger. Without even thinking on the consequences (on Sting's behalf since he has no issues with Elfman), the two mages while standing on a broken table punched Elfman with a cry of , "Get lost!" and the white haired mage was sent flying into the mess of the fighting while the girls looked onwards. Lisanna sighed, wishing Sting didn't do that, Kyuri just waved bye, and Lucy was blank in the face with a sweat drop down the back of her head.

"He got beaten that easily?!" she asked in disbelief as a smooth male's voice caught her attention next saying, "Jeez, it is so noise around here."

Lucy turned her head to see a young man sitting on a bench seat with two girls in his arms. Kyuri and Lisanna merely waved to the young man when they turned to see him. He was a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. His hazel eyes are covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. His left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings. He wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.

**That's Loke; he is ranked one of most eligible bachelors in Fiore. I've known him for three years since he joined Fairy Tail**

As the orange haired mage sat with the two girls in his arms, a random bottle hit him on the head, sending him backwards to the table as his girls asked, "Are you alright?" while looked extremely pissed with a bruised on his forehead.

Loke rose up and faced the girls while the scuffle was still going on behind him. Lucy on the other hand had a magazine in one hand and a marker on the one. Her left hand was directed to his picture d a picture of a blue haired young man. Loke said to the girls, his calm and cool nature still showing as he smiled, "I'm going to fight, but only to protect you two."

"Good luck Loke!" the two said in unison as Lucy took the black marker and crossed out his picture before remarking coolly, "He's definitely off my list." And turned away with a blank look of disbelief, seeing the fighting going on and said forgetting Lisanna and Kyuri, "What the heck is wrong with everyone, there's not a sane person in this place."

Lisanna's face was white as Natsu's scarf as she and Kyuri were really offended by that remark, standing with moving open like fish. "We're not sane, that's low."

"Hello, are you new here?" a young woman's voice, sweet and angelic, spoke to Lucy as Lucy, Lisanna, and Kyuri turned to see her. She was a slim young woman of below average height with long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her clothes consist of a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wore high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. Upon seeing her, while she carried a tray of mugs, Lucy's brown eyes were wide like saucer plates, hearts in her eyes and steam coming out her nostrils as she squealed like a fan girl, "It's Mirajane, in the flesh!"

"Good afternoon Mira-san, it's been so long." Kyuri greeted.

"Good afternoon, Mira-nee." Lisanna greeted as well while her older sister smiled sweetly at the three.

**This is my older sister Mirajane, she is well known for her bikini clad pictures in Sorcerer Weekly and both an employee and S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. But don't let the sweet smile fool you; she can be real scary if you anger her.**

"Uh, don't you think you should try and stop them or something?" Lucy asked, pointing to the dust cloud of fighting that was going, but Mira turned her head still smiling.

"It's always like this around here, I just let them be." She stated to the blond haired Celestial mage before turning back to her, "Besides…" she added, unaware her brother coming her way and falling onto her shocking Lucy. The white haired mage laid on the wood floor with Elfman on top of her as she responded weakly but still smiling, "It's kinda fun, don't you think?" before passing out from the intense pain. Suddenly, what looks to be her soul flying out her body, appeared making the blond haired Celestial mage waving her arms in a panic stance, "Ah, don't die Mirajane-san!" but Gray came knocking into her as she fell to the ground. Sting smiled with triumph, holding onto Gray's boxers and twirling them in his hands like a baton. Gray realized finally, getting up to see the blond Dragon Slayer with his underwear.

"Give me back my underwear, you jerk!" Gray spat, his voice lower in anger not realizing he was still naked in front of Lucy, Kyuri, and Lisanna. Lisanna was busy tending to her siblings to notice, but Kyuri and Lucy were seeing too much for them to handle. Lucy screamed, trying to cover her eyes (although still peeking through her fingers) and was blushing madly. Kyuri too buried her hands to her face blushing as well. Gray's angry scowl turned to a narrowed eyed frown, turning his attention to the blond haired girl standing near a pillar. He came up to her in a causal kind attitude, making her jump in fright.

"Excuse me miss, but could I barrow your underwear?" he asked nonchalantly to the girl.

"As if!" Lucy responded taking a white two-by-four and striking him away from her as Loke appeared taking her into his arms as he smiled at her while she was startled.

"These guys can be so insensitive, a woman d has needs." He said but was then punched off by Elfman who roared, "Real men speak with their fists, Loke!" but was then kicked by Sting who said, "I told you to butt out!" until finally, Happy and Lector popped up with a weak, "aye…"

Back at the bar, Cana sat with annoyed look on her face as more fighting, Lucy trying to help Mirajane as Lisanna was fanning her sister awake, and several of the members of the guild were wrestling with one another when the brunette haired mage said sighing, "So much for having a drink to relax."

Turning around with her dark eyes slightly annoyed, she held out a blue and white card in her hand over face as it slightly glowed announcing to the fighting guild members, "That's enough you guys, I suggest that you knock it off." And a light blue magic circle appeared in front of the brunette.

Gray (with his underwear back on) placed his left fist to his right palm, charging a white mist of energy in his hands as a light blue magic circle appeared from his hands as he exclaimed, "Oh yeah, says who?!"

Elfman roared his left arm raised in the air along with a purple magic circle as stone began to form around his arms, creating an arm of stone. Loke took his right hand to his left, his fingers to a ring and remarked coolly, "You punks can be such a pain." And a light green magic circle appeared from it too.

Sting's hands started to wrap themselves in white light as he announced proudly with a smile on his face, "I'm ready for ya!"

"They always fight like this?" Lucy asked, holding Happy up in front of her like a shield in fear yet the blue cat smiled.

"Uh huh!" Happy, Kyuri, and Lector replied in unison.

"You three don't see worried?" she asked, feeling tears fall from her eyes in panic.

But Sting, Loke, Cana, Elfman, and Gray didn't get a chance to attack as a loud sound of a foot crashing onto the ground, the source speaking in a deep voice.

* * *

_(Cue Fairy Law—Fairy Tail Soundtrack Volume one)_

* * *

"Would you fools stop bickering like children?!" the source, a large dark skinned beast said with a booming voice. Lucy looked up in shock, her month open up wide along with her wide eyes.

"He's huge!" she described in shock. She never seen someone this big before in her

Many of the guild members who were fighting stopped at once, either holding individuals in headlocks or over their heads. It was completely silence, a mist of dust all over the ground while Lucy looked onwards. Kyuri merely smiled, but looks to Lucy to see how she was taking the stillness. A single cough was heard in the guild, but Mirajane spoke to the large beast with smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here master."

The beast who Mira referred to as master merely growled in response, making Lucy turning around quickly in shock, "Did you say master?!"

Sting blink for a moment, realizing the stillness too and walked over to Mirajane, Lisanna, Kyuri, Lucy, and the beast saying, "Man, I think this is mostly my fault this time. I am becoming him, am I?" he asked.

"More so than usual, Sting." Lisanna said, placing a hand to his shoulders.

The large beast looks to see Lucy and Kyuri, recognizing the girl who vanished for three years and a newcomer he never seen before. "Well, it seems we have a new member." He said see the girl.

"Y-Yes sir." Lucy said nervously in fear, jumping in shocking at the beast speaking directly to her.

The beast's body surged with power as a rush of wind was made too. The large beast started to shrink, the beast's growls turning into sounds of an old man. While still taken aback, freaked out, and scared, Lucy looked on dumbfounded as the beast was changing. Still dumbfounded, she looked to see that the beast was replaced by a short old man. He is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He was dressed in casual manners which consist of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat. In his right hand was several papers but he held out his left hand to Lucy with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted his hand out.

"He's tiny, this little guy's really in charge here?!" she asked, completely flabbergasted that someone so short was the guild master.

"Oh course he is!" Mirajane said cheerfully in response to Lucy, "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov."

The short master turned sideways from Mirajane and Lucy too at Kyuri, and Lisanna, and Sting. "Kyuri, it's great you finally came back. You've grown so much in three years." he said to the Ice Sculpt mage.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for making everyone worry." she replied apologetically.

"Nonsense, any parent would worry for their child, so I'm grateful for your safe return." Makarov replied before looking at Lisanna and Sting, "And you two, do try not to destroy a port town looking for him, would you?" he added with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes sir, we'll be careful." they replied with a bow.

Once finished speaking with them, the elder master leaped from the ground to the banister facing the guild members who looked up at him. He cleared, many of the members looking at him wondering what he had to say.

"You brats gone and done it again." He said to the guild members who look on at him. He held up the papers for the guild to see. "Look at these documents I received from the council." The elder master looks at documents before addressing one of the guild members first.

"Gray." He called to the Ice mage.

"Huh?" Gray responded in confusion.

"Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization." Makarov said but added, "But you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried."

Gray trembled in fear, but asked, "But… Wouldn't be worse if I were naked?" sweat going down his cheeks.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." Elfman remarked in response to his fellow comrades' bad choice.

The master riffled through the documents before calling out again, "Elfman!" he announced to the white haired mage who scratched his chin. "You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission. "He said 'Men are all about education,' so…" but went on to the next document while the mage looked sweating too. Lisanna sighed, wishing she and Mira taught him more.

"Cana Albernoa!" Makarov called to the brunette who frowned, "Drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council."

"They found out…" Cana muttered in a hush voice, sweating in panic.

"Loke…" Makarov addressed reading the document about the orange haired mage, "Flirting with Council member Leiji's granddaughter. A certain Talent Agency charged us for damage compensation, too." He finished, making the mage sweat nervously too.

"And Lisanna Strauss and Sting Eucliffe…" Makarov said before sighing, knowing this was the big one and the most trouble. Both mages looked up at the master as he read out the trouble the two caused during their missions either doing jobs or looking for Nastu. "You destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belong to the townspeople… leveling a historical clock tower in Tully Village, burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus Castle, Nazuna ravine observatory collapsed and thus its operations, and destroying Hargeon's port."

'_Most of the articles covered in the magazine were done by Lisanna and Sting, huh…' _Lucy thought wide eyed.

"Alzack… Levy… Krov… Reedus… Warren… Bisca… etc…" Makarov announced to the next group of people who looked worried. (A/N 2)

First is Alzack Connell, a young man of average height with long black hair, which has a shade of dark purple to it and covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is obscured by his hair. Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat, similar to a poncho, with thin strips hanging from the edges, covering most of his body, together with a shirt, with its sleeves rolled up, torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges, held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, and he also sports an ornament circling his left leg, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part.

Next was Levy McGarden, a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. She sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She was wearing a blue open vest that exposed a yellow tank top with white shorts. Unlike most of the girls, her bust was small compare to the others.

The next one is Warren Rocko, a slim man of average height with black, straight hair, which was initially styled in an undercut-like fashion, with most of it being kept quite short aside from a prominent wisp on the right part of his face. Warren has black eyes and a mildly prominent nose, with his most distinctive facial feature being likely his long and thick lips. He donned a high-collared red jacket, with striped brown padding over the shoulders and neck areas, with part of it protruding downwards on the chest, following the zip closing the jacket. Each of its light-colored cuffs bore a line on the back edge, and the jacket was closed around Warren's waist by a light belt with a round buckle, somehow shaped like a mechanical device, with a small, dark capsized pyramid on it. He also wore a pair of light-colored pants tucked inside boots, with the parts covering his feet being black, and the ones coming down from his elbows being reminiscent of light, loose shin-guards made of cloth.

And lastly is Bisca Mulan, a young woman with long, straight green hair reaching down to her lower back, with a pair of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. Bisca's attire mirrors that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body is covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs with darker, striped edges.

"Me too…?" Warren asked nervously.

"You guys…" Makarov said to the guild members, trembling in anger, "The council members are angry at me about all the time…"

Lucy clenched her teeth in panic, feeling the sweat pouring from her face as the stillness of the room was mostly filled with many of the guild members looking ashamed of themselves as the master was still trembling in anger. She was panicking more, was he going to yell at them more. But once the master spoke again, it was calmer and more serious than fury.

"But…" with his right hand still on the documents, they immediately were ignited by flames as he added, "I say to hell with the council."

"Eh?" Lucy responded with confusion in her face.

With the snap of his wrist, he toss the burning flames of the once documents away as it landed near Lisanna who stamp on it with her shoes. Lucy gasped as Makarov spoke up once more to the members, each and every member wondering what he had to say.

* * *

_(Cue Fairy Tail main theme-Slow Version-Fairy Tail volume one soundtrack)_

* * *

"Now listen up." he said to the guild, "The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning." Lisanna still stomped on the flames as the master spoke on as Gray and Alzack look on, "When the 'spirit' flow within us…" while Cana frown while she listened too with her face still facing the bar, "And the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time." Elfman listened in with stern look on his face as Makarov' continued on while Lucy looked on with her mouth slightly open and Kyuri placing her hands behind her back, "You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all your soul into whatever you do is the magic." He held up his left hand up and added grinning with his teeth shown, "If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council." And finishes his speech before raising his left up into the air, his index finger and thumb up, "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!"

On cue, the whole guild roared in agreement as pointed their fingers up into the air too, everyone smiling and cheering too. Happy, Lector, Lisanna, and Sting all joined in the cheering and smiling, but the one who was the most happy was Lucy herself. Those words, that speech, was the feeling and reason she wanted to join Fairy Tail in the first place, why she looked up to them.

* * *

After the speech, things went back to normal once the mess was cleared up and Lucy was now to be made an official member of Fairy Tail. Mirajane placed a magic stamp on her right hand, pressed it lightly, and a pink Fairy Tale stamp was magically on the back of her right hand.

"There, now you're an officially member of the Fairy Tail guild." Mira said to the ecstatic Lucy was gasped with a huge smile. She rushed over to Sting, Lisanna, Happy, Lector, and Kyuri said to them excitedly, "Sting, Lisanna, Kyuri, check it out! Mira-san gave me the Fairy Tail mark, now I'm a member just like you!"

"Oh?" Sting asked, turning to her with a smile, "Welcome to the guild, Luce."

"It's Lucy, don't call me that." she sighed in response to that name. (A/N 3)

"Don't ever call me Stingy-Bee and we got a deal." Sting replied look back to the request board where the group was standing at. (A/N 4)

"How come?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well I have bad memories of a sting in a place where I'm not fond of." He replied back his head low to the ground before looking up again. Lucy shrugged it off, but made her way to the bar where Mirajane was.

"We really should pick a job with a big reward, you know?" Lector offered to the ground.

"You guys fine with me tagging along? I need to get back adjusted to the guild again." Kyuri said, staring at the board too.

"Sure, you know what they say, the more the merrier." Lisanna said her hands behind her back.

"Whoa, 160,000 Jewel just take out some thieves?" Sting asked, holding one of the flyers in his hands as the small group was near one of the members, an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over his guild mates. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. He had prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. His right shoulder is adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun. His appearance was that of a somehow tribal look to his clothing. His clothes were reminiscent of that worn by fictional Norse warriors: it consisted of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist. This fellow's name was Nab Lasaro. His arms were folded while he stood by the board.

"Sounds good to me!" Happy chimed in agreement.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" a young boy's voice asked, the master stop drinking to address the voice. Sting, Lisanna, and Happy, and Lector look to the bar where the master was. He sat on the bar, looking down to young boy. He was a slim young boy with straight dark hair. The bangs of his hair are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose. His outfit consists of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button. (A/N 5)

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo, You're a mage's son, so have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." He told the young boy.

"But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days." Romeo replied but raising his voice a little higher, "And he's been gone for over a week now!"

The master stared sternly at him, Lucy taking her gaze to the commotion as well.

"If I remember correctly, He took the job to Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said, still holding his mug.

"That's right and it's not too far from here, so why aren't you looking for him?!" Romeo demanded his fists rose up.

"Listen kid, your old man's a mage, and like every other mage in this guild, he can take care of himself!" Makarov yelled to the boy below, as he added, still getting not only Sting and Lisanna's attention, but still Lucy and Mira, who was wiping a dish. Happy and Lector were watching to, but the duo had their arms folded still staring at the board. "Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

"Jerk!" Romeo screamed, taking his left hand and punching the master who was startled as he fell to the ground. Romeo started to run from the bar out the door, screaming with tears in his eyes," I hate you all!"

"That's got to be tough." Lucy said softly, seeing the little boy run from the guild.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Mirajane assured Lucy as a loud sound startled Lucy, Elfman turned too to see two dents in the request board shaped oddly like fists. Lisanna and Sting, without even saying a word, gestured the cats and Kyuri to follow after them.

"What do you think you're doing, you almost broke the board, Lisanna, Sting." asked Nab, seeing the damage the two mages made. They didn't reply, but made their way out the guild.

Makarov sighed, knowing full well what those two were up, a shame little Kyuri was dragged as well. Lucy looked onwards at them, bags in hands, and Kyuri seemed to changed her shoes to boots as they were about to leave.

"This doesn't look good master; you know what those two can be. It's been two years since Natsu's passing; you know they'll do something crazy." Nab said to the master, who continued drinking his beer. "Bet they're going to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao."

"Those two really haven't grown up." Krov remarked, referring to the two mages' who left to find him.

"Who knows, but running after Macao isn't going to do anything but hurt his pride." Nab replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Makarov opened his left eyes, a bandage on his nose, "Remember Nab, we can't choose a person's path. Just leave them be."

Elfman and Lucy still looked on at where the three mages and cats were leaving, the blond haired celestial mage asked, "Why did Lisanna and Sting get so upset?"

"Because they both see themselves in Romeo-kun, or better yet they know what he's feeling now," Mira said which made Lucy spin around to face Mirajane's back. "That's why they left; they have so much in common with him."

Lucy's brown eyes shook slightly hearing this as her face was froze in astonishment. Outside the guild, Romeo walked away from the guild while the sun was ready to set, wiping the tears from his eyes as Mira's words continued on, "Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't care for one another…" Two hands ruffled Romeo's head as he looked up to see the serious looks on Sting and Lisanna with the cats and Kyuri following suit with Mirajane adding, "We all had our fair share of suffering and lost."

"I see, Lisanna mentioned about someone she was looking for, what happened?" she asked, still curious about all this.

"Two years, a very close friend of Lisanna's went on a mission with her, and there was an accident. Lisanna got hurt, but Natsu… the one boy she has a strong bond to, didn't make it. He was Sting's older brother too, so it's more of them wanting their family whole again. That's why they aren't going to let Romeo suffer like them." Mirajane explained.

"Oh…" Lucy said softly again.

* * *

Meanwhile—

* * *

"What did you come along?" Sting groaned from within the carriage.

The group of Sting, Lisanna, Happy, Lector, and Kyuri were heading to the mountains in search for Macao, but they weren't alone in the carriage. Lucy had decided to tag along with them, but unfortunately for Sting, he was force into traveling by transportation yet again. The blond Dragon Slayer sat on one side of the carriage while the girls and cats sat on the other. Happy was eating a fish minding his own business while Lector sat on Kyuri's lap.

"I thought maybe I could help." Lucy replied cheerfully, sitting with Kyuri and Lisanna, "Wow you really do have serious case of motion sickness." She remarked to the sickly Dragon Slayer was sitting face down on his end. She turned from the blond Dragon Slayer and placed her hands to her cheeks and shook her from side to side, "It's just another reason to feel sorry for you and Lisanna."

The Blond Dragon Slayer snapped into focus, hearing what Lucy said to him. "What's that supposed to mean, Lucy?" Sting retorted sickly.

"Oh nothing, forget I said anything." she replied shrugging it off, but thought back to something Mirajane told her before going along with Lisanna and Sting's party.

* * *

_(Flashback: Earlier in the guild)—_

* * *

"So tell more about Natsu and Sting, did they have family?" Lucy asked, kicking her feet from the bar stool and facing the white haired mage.

"Hmm, well I knew Sting for the longest, so I remember his story." Mirajane said before handing Lucy a glass of strawberry milkshake before turning away to tend to the shelves, "A few years ago, Natsu and Sting's fathers left and never came back." She added to the blond haired mage who frowned listening in but gasped hearing the realization, "Well technically, they weren't their real fathers, but the ones who raised them; Igneel and Weissiogia were actually dragons." She added with a sweet smile facing back to Lucy.

An image of a fire breathing dragon appeared in Lucy's mind, making her looked panic. "They were what?!" she asked, teeth chattering before calming down to know more, her hands on the bar as she stood up, "Natsu and Sting were actually raised by dragons?"

Mirajane sighed, closing her eyes before continuing her tale. "When they were little boys, two dragons found them wandering the forest." A memory of two dragon appeared, the first one was Igneel. Igneel was a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long red sharp nails. Igneel's large bony wings are akin to a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four hind legs. The second dragon was Weissiogia. His build was similar to Igneel, except for white scales all around its body. They were with a much younger Sting and Natsu, almost around five-six being taught everything the dragons knew and the two young ones were hugging their dragons with smiles on their faces. "They took them in, and taught them all about language, culture, and magic." But the scene changed to a slightly older Natsu of ten years old, standing with his upper body bare except for his scarf given to him by Igneel. Sting stood the same as Natsu, his upper body bare. Both boys were wearing black shorts and stood staring at the middle of the forest all alone. Natsu clutched his foster father's scarf holding back tears along with his brother until flash to a much older Sting and Lisanna, Lisanna now wearing Natsu's scarf. "But one day, the dragons disappeared, and never returned."

"So those dragons were Igneel and Weissiogia." Lucy realized.

"That's right, Sting lives for the day to see his parents and Natsu again. That's why Lisanna wears Natsu's scarf, to keep his search alive." Mirajane added, before smiling, "It's kinda cute, don't you think?"

* * *

(End Flashback)-

* * *

Lucy finished remembering the story Mirajane told him, still smiling at the Blond haired sickly Dragon Slayer. She may not have known Sting long, but she felt like she could relate to him and Lisanna more now. It was like Mirajane said about them; these two are determined to find the dragons and Natsu. It wasn't some fruitless search; they weren't going to give up. Suddenly while Lucy still looked at Sting, the carriage slightly shook before stopping; Sting's face no longer looking like he wanted to throw up anymore.

"Huh?" the girls asked, realizing the carriage was no longer anymore. On cue, Sting rose up from his stomach and cheered, "It stopped!"

"We're here?" asked Lucy in confusion.

"I'm sorry." spoke the driver of the carriage from outside, "This is as far as I can take you."

Not understanding what the driver said, the group opened up the back of the carriage was not greeted by the warm sun they were in but the sheer cold of their destination. Their hair and clothes whipped from the cold win as Happy and Lector was holding on to the door for dear life. Sting, Lisanna, and Kyuri stood with their arms folded while Lucy was sitting seeing where they were.

"Where are we guys? It's a frozen wasteland!" Lucy exclaimed, her blond haired whipping in the blizzard.

They had made to Mt. Hakobe. It was time to find Macao on foot. They hopped off the carriage and set off on foot, feeling the blizzard whip their hair and clothes as they started their search.

"Why is it so cold? I know we're on a mountain, but its summer, there shouldn't be a blizzard out here anyway!" Lucy said, shivering from behind the three mages, Lector and Happy. Sting leads the group, with Lisanna and Happy beside him (the blue cat on Lisanna's bag) and Kyuri and Lector on the Lisanna and Happy (the pink/red cat on Kyuri's bag).

"That's what you get for wearing such light clothing." Sting remarked, seeing his fellow blonde's choice of clothing in the coldness of the mountain wind.

"Oh please, you and Lisanna-chan aren't dressed for it!" Lucy retorted, trying to grab at the blanket on Sting's bag adding in anger, "Now hand over that blanket!"

"She just keeps on talking, huh?" Sting asked Lisanna still walking with everyone.

"I don't know, she not that bad." Lisanna replied smiling with Happy chiming in with a single, "Aye."

"Oh I know!" Lucy decided, releasing herself from Sting's bag and took from her belt a silver key with a black clock face on the base. With a twirl of the key, she called out, "Open, gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" and a blue magic circle appeared front of Lucy as pieces of a clock flew from the ground and magic circle as it then formed into a spirit. It was a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numeral clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. Once its arms were pulled out, it said, "Tick-Tock!" before twisting it around after being summoned.

"A clock?" asked Lisanna, Kyuri and Sting in complete shock.

"Cool!" said Happy and Lector.

Lucy was inside the glass case, seeming to be shivering inside as she spoke. But they couldn't hear her from the outside.

"Umm Lucy-san, we can't hear you." Kyuri said to the blonde haired girl.

"She says 'I'm staying right here, and I'm not coming out'," the clock spirit translated.

Lisanna sighed, shaking her head in disgust as Sting replied, "Then why did you tag along in the first place?"

"'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to a place like this?' she inquires." The spirit translated again.

"You should have asked that before going with us." Sting replied before adding, "He came to slay a Vulcan, it's a monster that lives in these parts."

Once hearing what was up here, the blonde Celestial mage felt more like she wanted to sweat than to shiver. She pleaded to the group, "'I want to go back to the guild,' she proclaims." while the others continued on the path.

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Sting retorted coolly to the girl, feeling she was wasting their time.

"We'll see you later, I say as well." Lisanna replied calmly following too.

"We'll return soon Lucy-san, I say as well too." Kyuri said, looking back to the girl.

"Aye!" responded the two cats as they left Lucy behind along with her spirit. Once a few feet from Lucy, the three mages and cats stood near a cliff; their hands to their faces as they looked around the blizzard for their friend.

"Macao, where are you?!" Sting called through the blizzard.

"Macao!" Lisanna, Kyuri, Happy, and Lector called as well through the blizzard.

As the group was calling for their fellow mage, something was coming their way from above. They look up from behind them as something large was coming their way. Lisanna grabbed young Kyuri as the large unknown object came crashing down. They quickly evade it, the snow picking up where it landed as Happy and Lector screamed. Once the past snow revealed what it, Happy immediately identify the creature. It appears to be a large, anthropomorphic monster that resembles primates. It possesses distinctive facial features, elongated chis, prolonged ears and a pointed head that resemble a single horn on top of its head. It had gargantuan arms, and sequentially, a large hand that attach to its muscular torso. In comparison to its upper body, it evidently possesses a pair of smaller-scaled legs that feature a long tail connected to the bottom of its torso. The fur on its arms forms a decorative pattern unique to each of the creature's species. It looks at them with a goofy look as they gasped.

"It's a Vulcan!" Happy said in shock.

"I've never seen one up close before." Kyuri said, once released by Lisanna.

"You think it might have something to do with Macao? It was the thing he was after." Lisanna asked the group, Natsu's scarf flapping in the blizzard.

The Vulcan turned away from the group, smelling something that caught his interest. He ran from the party and to Where Lucy and Horologium was. Lucy was asleep in the red blanket she covered herself up she heard a tapping at the glass case she was in. She opened her eyes, but she gasped as she wasn't greeted by her comrades, but to the face of a large monkey like beast who looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Me like human woman," he said, speaking Neanderthal-like to the blonde haired girl holding the clock spirit to look at her.

Sting punched his fists together, saying seriously but assuring with a smile, "So it can talk, huh?" but doesn't realize until it was too late as the Vulcan was carrying Lucy and her spirit away and out of sight. Lucy called to the three mages and cats, Horologium translating, "'Don't just stand there, go and save me,' she yells furiously."

"Whoops…" the three said in unison, realizing Lucy was in trouble and they didn't stop the Vulcan in time. They nodded to one another and hurry after the Vulcan to rescue Lucy.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lucy—

* * *

The Celestial Spirit mage and Horologium were taken to a cave on the summit of Mt. Hakobe. The blonde haired girl was crying tearfully, feeling her life was in danger in the hands of the Vulcan. The Vulcan was dancing around the cave as the clock spirit translated what Lucy said referring what she was watching, "'How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant monkey, why is he cheerful?' she asks tearfully."

The Vulcan faced the girl in the clock, a faint blush now on his goofy face as she uttered to the terrified girl, "Woman!" as steam came from his nostrils.

Lucy whimpered, feeling the chills down her spine just looking at him. The Vulcan stares at Lucy in silence, as Lucy was more scared then before. Just then, a golden light formed around Horologium as he then vanished from the spot, leaving Lucy without any protection from the monkey.

Lucy gasped, still covered by the blanket, "Huh, w-wait Horologium! Don't disappear on me!" she called to the spirit as the monkey like beast was looming over her.

"I'm sorry my time is up, farewell." The clock spirit said as he returned to the celestial spirit world.

"Extension, give me an extension!" she screamed, flailing her legs.

"Hey you monkey!" a voice called getting the two's attention. Sting was running into the cave followed by Lisanna and Kyuri, his hands covered in white energy. "Leave the girl alone and tell us where Macao is!"

Sting leap into the air and with his left hand still wrapped in white energy exclaimed, "White Dragon Holy Fist!" and collides his fist into the Vulcan's large arm as it guard itself from the mage's attack. The Vulcan was pushed back from Lucy while its feet slid on the ice. Sting landed back to the ground, his knees bent down to the ground before rising back up. He turned to Lucy, he and the girls running up to him.

"Thank goodness you found me!" Lucy said grateful, getting from the ground, "But how'd you find me?"

"I followed your scent up here. There might be a blizzard out there, but I have a keen nose and follow the smell." Sting explained before rubbing the back of his blonde hair, "While you smell of vanilla, another scent you had smelled… weird."

Lucy sweat dropped in confusion at Sting's remark, "I don't know if I should be grateful or offended?"

Sting turned to the large monkey demanding with his left hand pointed at him, "Alright you big ape, I am looking for someone. Have you seen a friend of mine's and my brother's, his name is Macao, a human man?" he said.

"A man?" the Vulcan asked, scratching his chin in confusion.

"That's right now where is he?!" the While Dragon Slayer demanded hand still pointing at the beast.

'_Come to think of it, Macao went on the mission to deal with this thing… Does that mean, maybe this Macao person is…" _she paused, clapping her hands to her mouth, gasping in realization of her words.

The Vulcan while smiling pointed his hand to another side of the cave. Sting look to his friends, "Good he understands. I'll go look." He said to the girls he walked to the area where the Vulcan pointed at, an opening of the cave, out into the blizzard. Sting look out the opening calling out, "Macao, where are you?!" unaware the Vulcan appearing behind him and taking its foot and booting the blonde haired mage out the cave as he screamed, "I'll get you, you damn dirty ape!" and falls into the chasm below.

"Sting!" Lisanna, Lucy, and Kyuri cried seeing their friend being booted out and falling to his death while the girls stood in front of the opening.

"No like man, me like woman!" the Vulcan cheered, dancing from behind the girls.

"This is bad news; he can't survive out there, Sting!" Lucy called in the blistering winds of the blizzard. From behind the girls, the Vulcan was grinding his fists together, still chanting woman over and over. Lisanna was pissed, her blue eyes flashing in anger. If Sting was dead, this monkey would pay. Kyuri took her katana from her belt and held it at the ready. Lucy removed the blanket from her body and said to the Vulcan in a mocking voice, "Woman! Woman! You pervert monkey. What are you going to do if Sting gets hurt?" She took from her belt a gold gate key with picture of a symbol of a bull on its base, "You're going down!" Twirling it in her right hand, she exclaimed, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" and a blue magic circle appeared as someone emerged from the ground, ready to fight. It was an extremely tall humanoid resembling a bull. His body is covered in a black and white pattern and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems for massive then lower one. His head is bovine shaped, with small, elongated ears jetting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, sitting on top of it. He had black eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, compare to his massive body. His massive body was mostly bare: wearing indumenta, similar to a pair of swim briefs, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wore simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are covered in bandages and wore brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, which carried a large battle ax.

"Cow?" the Vulcan asked in confusion of the large spirit.

"I should warn you monkey boy, Taurus is one of the strongest Celestial spirits I have a contract with." Lucy said the spirit standing with Lisanna and Kyuri.

"Wow Miss Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come over here and give me a smooch?" The Golden Bull asked facing Lucy with his arms folded across his chest with hearts in his eyes.

Lucy paled in response to the bull's perverted remark, placing a hand to her face as Lisanna and Kyuri giggled, "I forgot, he's a pervert too."

"Don't touch my woman!" the Vulcan warned, eyes glaring at the bull.

"Your woman?" Taurus repeated in response to the Vulcan were blew steam from his nostrils, "Them is fighting words, you monkey!" Taurus took from behind his back his double bladed ax and held it at the ready.

"Let's do this…" Lisanna said, spreading her legs apart ready to fight, "Takeover Animal Soul: Tigress!" Lisanna exclaimed a gold magic circle appearing under her feet as her body was glowing as well. When the light finally faded, Lisanna was now in a brand new form. In the new form, she is mostly humanoid, with longer hair, much longer than what it normally looked like. Concentrated striped patterns appear around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her fingertips. She also sports tigress' ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail, but otherwise retains her human features. In this state, her attire changes as well: Lisanna appears to be garbed in a tiger-skin, 2-piece bikini.

"Whoa, she looks like a cat!" Lucy realized, "But what's that form going to do to that monkey?"

"I may not see Lisanna in three years, but she is Natsu's friend after all and Sting's as well. Don't underestimate her yet." Kyuri said, looking to her with a serious look.

"Okay." Lucy replied while nodding, "Go get him, guys!" she ordered to the three.

"Got it!" Kyuri and Lisanna exclaimed as Taurus made the first move.

* * *

_(Cue Invoke Magic-Fairy Tale Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

Taurus jumped into the air and swings his axe wildly. He subsequently lowers the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moves in a straight line towards the Vulcan, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. The Vulcan immediately evade the attack as Lucy gasped, "He's fast!" and the Vulcan ran its way to the girls.

"So am I!" Lisanna exclaimed, dashing her way to the Vulcan, her paws and feet running the ice floor like a real tiger. The gray and white furred monkey saw the tiger like girl coming his way and ready to attack him. He brought his fist at the girl, but Lisanna jumped and started to somersault over the monkey's head before finally exiting it while airborne. Lisanna extend her arms out and brought her claws into the Vulcan's head, scratching the horn on its head before landing behind it. The White haired Takeover mage the n crouch down to deliver a low seep under the Vulcan's legs. The Vulcan realized this, and leaped into the air and brought his long arms crashing down to Lisanna. Lisanna then dodged the attack, the ice where the Vulcan hit started to break apart. Once Lisanna was away from the Vulcan, it was Kyuri's turn to take action now.

Placing her hands to the ice below her, she exclaimed, a blue magic circle appearing from underneath her. "Ice Sculpt Magic: Needle Barrage!" and several large needles shaped from the ice was slowly emerging from the magic circle and surrounding Kyuri. With her hands then rose over her head, the need les were then shooting from the circle as many more followed as well. The Ice needles arch in the air before raining down on the Vulcan. The gray and black monkey got on all fours and dodged the needles as they followed after him. After casting her spell, Kyuri grabbed her Katana as the monkey like beast came running at her. The Vulcan grabs one of them and hurls it at the black/white haired mage. Kyuri evade the ice needle in time, while still keeping her blade in hand.

"This thing's not that bad, I'll admit this Vulcan's strong." Kyuri said softly. "But something's odd about this thing, why does it feel human for some reason?" but then gasped in thought, realizing she was still distracted from her train of thought as the Vulcan loomed over her as she screamed. The Vulcan's large arms were ready to crush her as the black and white haired girl screamed before closing her eyes, waiting for the attack, but nothing came to hit her.

Kyuri opened her eyes and looked up to see an ax in front of her. She gasped to see Taurus' double bladed ax in front of her and she exclaimed with glee.

"Taurus!" she said with glee.

"No one will harm Miss Lucy's allies while I'm still moving!" Taurus mooed, hurling the Vulcan away from Kyuri as it went flying away before landing on its feet. Taurus held his axe tightly in his hands,

"This thing's strong, no denying it." Lisanna said, coming up to them.

"We're going to need more help, there's no way we can beat it." Kyuri said, panting slightly still taken aback from Vulcan's last attack on her.

"If only…" Lisanna added as a voice spoke behind them, coming from the opening the Dragon Slayer in question fell from.

"How dare you push me off a cliff?" the voice asked seriously, his footsteps echoing the cave.

Lucy gasped, seeing the individual in from of her and smiling excitedly to see him, "Sting you're safe!"

The White Dragon Slayer then dust off the snow from his clothes, his eyes showing their usual seriousness. He then looks to the creature standing with Kyuri and Lisanna and put two and two together before looking back to Lucy.

"He's yours?" he asked curiously.

"Yup, he's one of my spirits." Lucy nodded happily but realized, "But, how'd you survive?"

Sting responded to her question with a grin. He added calmly, "Happy and Lector came to save me." he looks up to see the two flying cats floating in the air addressing them, "Thanks you guys!"

"Aye!" Happy said with a smile on his face as well as Lector.

"So you can't handle any mode of transportation, but flying on Happy and Lector is not an issue?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms,

"What are you saying?" asked Sting, his face now in disbelief of the fellow blonde's remark and felt put off from it, "Happy and Lector aren't transportation, and they're mine, my brother, and Lisanna's nakama… I mean duh."

"Right, it's not my better judgment to compare the two." Lucy replied sweat dropping, feeling she might have offended Sting that way.

The Vulcan's eyes narrowed in anger seeing Sting, yelling as he leaped to attack him, "My woman!" and proceed to strike him.

* * *

_(Cue Natsu's theme—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

Sting turned to him and guarded with his elbow, the wright of the monkey cracking the ice below him as the White Dragon Slayer said to the monkey, "Listen up, there's one thing I learned along with my brother and that's I consider everyone in Fairy Tail my nakama and family!" before delivering a swift kick with his right leg, sending the Vulcan flying back from him and sliding his feet to the ground. His arms shield his face as he spoke again.

"Whether it's gramps or Mira, or even those two Elfman and Gray..." He continued seriously.

Lucy gasped a little, shocked by Sting's words as the Vulcan came rushing over to him. Sting remained still, his body now charging with white energy along with a white magic circle underneath.

"Happy, Kyuri, Lisanna, Lector, and Lucy too, they're all my nakama…" he added as well, making Lucy gasped once more. Sting really referred her as nakama too?

"That's why…" Sting continued, the Vulcan jumping his way at Sting punched the Vulcan directly in the stomach, his foot wrapped in white energy as he exclaimed, "We're not leaving without Macao!" And the white energy from Sting's white kick covered the monkey in white energy as it was send crashing into the ceiling with a loud boom before coming back down on all fours. Many icicles fell from the ceiling and crash to the ground in front of the Vulcan. The Vulcan then roared before clapping his hands loudly, creating a shockwave, sending the icicles and mist flying at the Dragon Slayer as he shield himself. His clothes whipped from the ice and mist flying as Lucy screamed, flying about before being grabbed by Taurus. When the ice and mist cleared, the Vulcan stood with his knuckles to the ice waiting for the mages to attack again.

"This guy just won't quit." Kyuri realized panting slightly.

"I'll say, but we have to beat him." Lisanna said still ready to finish this monkey off.

"He's fast but if we were only faster with our attacks, we might stand a chance." Lucy suggested, the Golden Bull putting her down to the ground.

"If we were faster…" Sting muttered, pondering in his thoughts while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. The White Dragon Slayer thought for a second before finally opening his eyes with a smile on his face.

"I got it…" he said at once, looking to Lisanna and whispers something into her ear. Lasagna's eyes widen for a bit before smiling. Sting lean back from the white haired mage and she replied, "I like it. Seems it might work, you sure about this?"

"What's the plan, Sting?" Lucy asked.

Sting turned to the others, still keeping his smile on his face. "Just follow what Lisanna does and you'll see." as the Vulcan came rushing their way, Sting announced to the group, "Time we put it into action!"

* * *

_(Cue Salamander—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

"Takeover Animal Soul: Armadillo!" Lisanna exclaimed. Her Tigress body glowed golden before shrinking down to the ground. When the golden light faded, Lisanna was now an Armadillo the size of two cats. Her body was covered in a red armor like shell with dark pink paws and a tail. Lisanna started to curl up into a ball and started to build up momentum from spinning rapidly in her place. Finally, she dashed off to the Vulcan and collides squarely into its chest, making the monkey lose its breath and was sent bouncing off the ice wall before going straight into the air. Lisanna stopped rolling on a dime, before glowing again and taking another form. Lisanna emerged from the light now in the appearance of a half-bird. Her legs and arms were now green and pink wings and legs along with a green and pink bushy tail and purple talons. Using her head, her skull bashing the monkey in the chest before shifting her body away from the Vulcan to fly over it and striking it down with her talons.

"Kyuri!" Lisanna called, sending the Vulcan to the sliver and b;ack hared girl.

"Got it!" Kyuri exclaimed, taking her right hand to the icy floor, "Ice Sculpt magic: Blade!" as a small circle appeared on the ground as a blade like her black katana was crafted from the ice on the ground and grasp it firmly in her right hand. With both blades still tight in her hands she ran to the Vulcan flying her way, she jumped into the air and made her way to the Vulcan's chest. She then proceeds to twist her body in a 360 spin, striking the monkey with the two blades crying out, "Iced Blitz!" and sending the Vulcan to Lucy and Taurus' direction. (A/N 5)

"Taurus!" Lucy ordered, pointing her right hand at the incoming Vulcan.

"Right away, Miss Lucy!" Taurus exclaimed, holding the ax at the ready like a bat. As the Vulcan neared them, Taurus with his ax gripped tightly in his hands, swung the double bladed ax at the Vulcan sending it flying again. It hit the ceiling again and proceeded to fly to the ground until, "Here goes!" Sting exclaimed his right hand wrapped in white energy, "White Dragon Holy Fist!" and Sting leaped into the air to deliver the final blow to the Vulcan, sending it flying into the ice cave's wall, creating an explosion from the outside. When the mist cleared inside the cave, the Vulcan was revealed to been finally beaten, its body now stuck in the ice in goofy position with its legs were dangling over its torso. Its eyes were white from shock along with scratch marks all over its body. Sting returned to ground with a smile on his face along with Lisanna reverting to normal, Natsu's scarf finally back around her neck. Kyuri placed her katana back on her waist with her ice one vanishing in her other hand. Taurus stood proudly with a cheerful Lucy, Happy and Lector, putting his ax back behind his back.

"We beat him!" the cats cheered, the group standing with one another facing the defeated Vulcan.

"I'm glad and all, but weren't you going to ask this monkey where Macao-san was?" Lucy asked to Sting.

"Crap, guess we overdid it." Sting replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "He completely out of it, no way he's talking now."

"So what we do?" asked Kyuri, placing her hands to her pants pockets.

Lucy kneeled down to the Vulcan but was stared to see it glowing as she jumped in shock. The Vulcan's body began to glow a golden light as the light surrounded the body as the four mages shield their eyes from the brightness. When the light faded, they look to where the Vulcan was and gasped… There was no Vulcan laying there.

"No way, it can't be…" Lisanna gasped along with Kyuri and Sting.

In place of the Vulcan was a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in some sparse stubble, including a thin mustache. His clothes consists of a long, open white jacket reaching down below his knees, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The sleeves of his simple, dark shirt he wears below this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He donded brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, covered by a leopard pattern. Around his neck is a large metal chain which held up a similarly large pendant with a serpentine form, shaped like the letter "S". Like the Vulcan, his body was all beat up.

"The Vulcan became Macao!" Sting, Kyuri, and Lisanna said in unison.

"Eh?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"He must have been taken over." Lector said with Happy nodding in agreement.

"Taken over?" Lucy repeated still confused.

"Body possession spell, it's the magic my siblings specialize. It's when we take the form of creatures and when we use their magic, it increases ours." Lisanna explained before stepping near to Macao, her head hung low and her voice hoarse, "But there are times like this, where the creature takes over you…" an image of a looming beast and Lisanna holding her arms out to it with a smile appeared in her head. Sting held out a hand to his friend, but stopped when he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Damn you Macao, Daman you… We are worried for you, why'd you go and end up like Elf-niichan and Cyan-nee?" she said softly, holding back the many tears she wanted to shed.

"Lisanna…" Sting said immediately but heard something cracking that caught his attention. Suddenly the wall Macao was leaning on started to break as the young mage was ready to fall from the mountain.

"Macao!" Lisanna screamed, rushing over to grab the falling mage, but she was about to fall from the cave too and was only able to grab his leg. Sting grabbed onto Lisanna's leg but he was falling too. Happy and Lector's wings were out as they each grabbed a leg, trying desperately to pull them up.

"Happy, Lector!" Lisanna and Sting exclaimed.

"We can't hold the three of you for long, our wings are going to vanish!" they said struggling to hold them up as they were about to fall. Lucy and Kyuri quickly grabbed their tails in an instance, their arms hanging off the hole as their bodies were on the ground.

"Lucy, Lisanna!" the two mages said.

'_So heavy…' _Lucy thought, straining to keep a hold on everyone.

"We won't let you fall, we won't!" Kyuri called out to them, her face showing the strain of lifting five people along with Lucy.

But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't pull them up. Sweat poured from their faces like a fountain, trying very hard to save them. They struggled, feeling their knees sliding on the ice as they pulled. But suddenly, something grabbed the waist of the two mages, feeling the weight of pulling them lessen. Lucy looks over her shoulder and gasped to see to who it may be.

"No more worries." Taurus said smiling to the Celestial mage.

"Taurus!" Lucy gasped in delight.

"All right!" Sting and Lisanna cheered their savior to their rescue.

With a forceful tug, Taurus pulled everyone from the hole and was sent flying across the cave as they screamed all in fear. They landed on the ice, the White Dragon Slayer shaking his head of the snow before addressing his comrades.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kyuri said, getting up from the ice to dust herself off.

"We're okay." Happy answered him and Lector getting up as well.

Sting took his gaze to Lisanna and Lucy, who were with Macao and unfortunately for Lucy, Lisanna landed on top of her. Lucy wasn't angry at this, but said softly to her fellow comrade who sat on top of her, "Thank you, I'm glad you came along with us. If it wasn't for your spirit, we would have fallen off the mountain."

Lucy smiled as well, a faint blush on her face but felt bashful for being on the spot. "It was nothing, I'm glad I came along too. I mean, we're nakama now, right?" she replied, closing her eyes to smile cheerfully.

"Right…" Lisanna replied, nodding back to her.

Happy and Lector look to the two girls' touching moment, before Happy whispered something into Lector's ear, "Hey Lector, do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, I think our mother's finally starting to move on little by little." Lector said, smiling too.

Sting called out to the two, waving his arm at them, "Oi, we need to make sure Macao is alive!"

The two girls understood and Lisanna removed herself from Lucy, taking their gaze to Macao. Everyone catered around the mage as they proceed to treat his injures. They removed his coat and shirt to find his body all scratched up and bleeding. They immediately bandaged his torso, arms and chest to stop the bleeding. They had placed his body on the red blanket Sting was carrying that Lucy wrapped around her boat. The group circled the mage, Sting, Kyuri, and Lisanna on one side and Lucy, Happy, and Lector on the other. Lucy had her hand to the First Aid kit as Happy explained the situation to the others.

"It looks like he put up an intense fight before he was taken over." Happy explained.

"I'll admit, I forget how strong Macao-san is." Lector said looking

Sting and Lisanna grunted in anger as Lisanna yelled, "Macao, don't die!"

"Macao-san, those wounds we treated were severe, so then he might be…" Kyuri said, placing a hand to her mouth in fear.

"Not going to happen, Romeo was worried for him, there's no he's going to die!" Sting retorted to the silver and black haired mage.

Macao's face slightly moved as his eyes slowly opened to see the blur outlines of Lisanna, Sting, and Kyuri. His vision was clearing up, now seeing a blond haired girl, Happy, and Lector.

"Sting… Lisanna… Kyuri…" Macao said slowly, his voice low.

"Macao!" Sting, Kyuri, and Lisanna gasped excitedly as Lucy smiled brightly too. Happy and Lector were excited to as the older mage continued speaking.

"I'm pathetic… I defeated 19 of them…" he said hoarsely.

Lucy gasped in shock as he continued his story. "…but the 20th took over me… I'm really mad at myself. Damn, I can't face Romeo now…" but Lisanna and Sting interrupted him at once.

"Don't say that!" the two yelled in unison as Sting continued on, "Defeating that many is impressive enough."

Both Lisanna and Kyuri nodded in agreement as Lucy in disbelief her mouth ajar, 'No way, there are more of those apes and he took on that job by himself?!"

Lisanna and Sting both held out a solemn hand to the mage Sting said to him, "Don't let one Vulcan taking over you get you down. Don't dwell and feel you are pathetic."

"We know you're a strong mage Macao and Fairy Tail think so too." Sting added in agreement.

"Lisanna-san and Sting-san are right, so don't feel sad about it." Kyuri said as well smiling at the mage.

Macao's frown of disappoint turned into a smile as he took the hands of Lisanna, Sting, and Kyuri and the four joined hands. They smiled cheerfully at Macao before Sting added, "So how about we take you home, your little boy's waiting."

Macao smiled even more as he rose from his back as the four mages held his hand. Lucy watched on at the scene, a soft smile on her face from watching the touching moment with Lisanna, Sting, Kyuri, and Macao.

'_Amazing… I'm really… No match for them.' s_he thought to herself smiling softly.

"What are you smiling for Lucy?" asked Happy curiously.

"Oh." she responded, blushing slightly, "It's nothing."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Magnolia—

* * *

Romeo sat sadly on the steps where was he was remembering what the kids in town said to him about Fairy Tail, his dad's guild. In his hands was a book as the sun was setting while he thought back to the teasing and the reason his father went on the job in the first place.

* * *

_Flashback (One week ago)—_

* * *

'_What's so great about Fairy Tail's mages?' One boy asked with a sneer in his voice to Romeo._

'_They're a bunch of drunken cowards.' Another boy sneered._

'_They're not!' Romeo retorted to the boys in anger._

'_I'm going to be a knight when I grow up." The third boy said to his friends and Romeo._

'_Mages stink like booze.' The second boy scoffed in agreement to others._

_Upset over the boys' remarks of his father's guild, Romeo spoke to his father about this, about taking a job. The bulling was unbearable, he wanted it to end. Tears were stinging his face when he spoke to his father._

'_Dad! Take a job! I can't take it anymore!' Romeo shouted tearfully._

_Macao smiled and look to his son, seeing his tears wanted to make him in response. 'Alight.'_

* * *

End Flashback—

* * *

Romeo wiped the tears from his eyes after the memory faded from his thoughts, remembering that it was what he told his father was the reason he left for a job. He hated being picked on by the boys in town that in the end he forced his father to go on a possibly dangerous request and never return. He spent the week checking up on Macao at the guild every day, but nothing from since then. He shouldn't have hit Makarov; the master had faith in his father and Fairy Tail as well. He continued wiping his tears when three voices announced themselves to him.

"Romeo!"

Romeo looked up to see Sting, Lisanna, Lector, Happy, Kyuri, Lucy, and his father walking to where he was. The older mage had his arms on Sting and Lisanna for support, Lucy right behind them as Romeo gasped. They stopped and smiled widely at the young boy as tears began to drip from his eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Romeo then leaped and tackled his father as the two fell to the ground with Romeo crying, "Dad!"

Macao, despite his mending injuries, embraced his son back as the two were kneeled to the ground. "Dad! I'm sorry!" Romeo continued tearfully.

"I made you worry, I'm sorry." Macao said softly to his tearful son.

"It's okay." Romeo said tears still stinging his face, "I'm a mage's son."

"When those brats tease you next time, ask them," he replied back to his son release him and smiled, "If their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself! Okay?"

Romeo smiled cheerfully as he turned to see the group walk back to the guild. He called out to them, his hands to his face.

"Sting-nii, Lisanna-nee, Kyuri-nee, Happy, Lector, thanks!" he called to them happily.

"We're happy to help!" Lisanna replied back, her, Sting, and Kyuri waving back.

"Aye!" said Happy and Lector who waved their paws back.

"And…" Romeo added, "Thank you too, Lucy-nee!"

The blond haired Celestial Mage turned back around and waved back at Romeo happily. The four friends, Lector, and Happy returned to the Fairy Tail guild with smiles of excitement on their faces and everyone waiting for them.

**July 4****th****, Sunny followed by a blizzard, then Sunny again. Fairy Tail is reckless and outrageous guild, but it's also fun, heartwarming, and kind. I'm still a rookie mage, but I think I'll enjoy being a part of this guild.**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Michael: And with that, we finish the Macao arc and episode 2. I had a rough but fun time writing this, plus looking through the manga early in the series is a whole new experience. So now we begin the Daybreak arc, but I have a surprise for my readers, because someone from the guild will ally with them in the mission.**

**Lisanna: Now we won't tell you who is but he or she was seen in the arc, so know your Fairy Tail.**

**Sting: You think people will be mad about how I am not like my name/manga self?**

**Michael: Sting, I hated your manga/anime self and how many stories portray you and Lucy. Here, you are more likable. And I will not be doing Sticy; but there is a Lucy ship to be developed.**

**Lucy *Blushing*: Me and Lisanna…?**

**Michael: If you don't like the idea, we can go the bad way and have you two…**

**Lucy *blushing madly*: No, I don't want that. I hate being made the slut in the relationship!**

**Michael*smirks*: Works every time.**

**Happy: Time we tell our readers the next chapter:**

**Lector: The next chapter we being the Daybreak arc with:**

* * *

Episode 3: Team Strauss' first mission: Daybreak!

* * *

**Kyuri: We'll see you next time for more A Different Fairy Tail and I'm in the corner too.**

**Everyone: Bye-Bye!**

* * *

# 1 Foreshadowing

#2 Anime/Manga trivia: Warren didn't premiere until the Fighting Festival arc in the anime, but was in the second chapter of the Fairy Tail manga

#3 Read Fairy Tail Re Deluxe and you'll know why I hate how in EVERY NaLu story she is called that.

#4 Seriously?! And my hate for Sticy boils. Such a stupid nickname.

#5 If you go by the manga, there's a picture of someone on Romeo's shirt, he's from Rave Master.

#6 Iced Blitz is based on a move from FFXIII-2; Lightning Farron (monster crystal) has it.

* * *

**Edit July 2013: I think I fixed all the errors so far. Episode 3 is still being worked on, so be on the look out.**


End file.
